Just to Say We Still Remember
by Mimi Feye
Summary: Amon and Korra married for the good of the City, and, unexpectedly, fell in love during the whole ordeal...but six years later, that love has all but disappeared. After a chance encounter with an old friend, they start to question themselves and start to remember how it once was. Rated for mature themes; partial series re-write.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Helooo dear Amorrians! Here I have put together a little story that I hope will be to your utmost liking. It's a bit different from the rest, but, I hope you still liek. Still a shit ton of feels and angst. Beware. **

**- This is some-what of a re-write of the series, w/ a darker premise and a different ending. Not really pro on the greatly detailed thingies, but, I still think s'good. Let's say it takes place somewhere after ep.5, but long before ep.6, also, it starts in early summer, not fall or whatever season it was in the show.**

**- The**_ italic_** parts are the ****past/memories**** inter-cut w/ the ****present**clean** font – no worries: it **_**is**_** linear. At the beginning. This chapter's just the intro, so it might seem a bit mundane; I'm just laying down the foundation of the relationship and the story.**

**- Originally, it was to be named 'Flashbacks' but that didn't make much sense, since not all of the past is in flashback form. And just an FYI, the title is **_**ironic**_** – you'll see what I mean.**

**- I'm focusing more on the present, but the past is also there to show just how they got to this point, so it wouldn't look like it just…came to this point, no questions asked.**

**-It took me about 6 months to write this thing…daaamn. **

**- I apologize for any mistakes made. **

**- Poem not by me.**

**Plz leave comments, suggestions and don't hesitate to PM me now or in the future about anything. I'm gonna update the story once a week or so, due to the fairly short chapters – about 1,5k-3k each.**

**Enjoy! **

**W/ Love,**

**Mimi**

.

.

.

.

.

Treasured thoughts of ours so dear

Often bring a silent tear,

Thoughts of scenes that have long past,

Years roll on but memories last.

Silent memories true and tender,

Just to say we still remember

.

.

.

.

.

_**Just to Say We Still Remember**_

**Chapter 1: I Prologue**

She can't pinpoint the exact moment she had lost herself.

Her life had become a shell of nothingness, the only occupants being regret and hollowness – not to mention herself and her husband.

They barely even look at each other anymore; they quietly blame the other for their life and misery; for all they had to give up; for what they have become; for all the bad that has happened.

It has been years since the end of the war; five years, eleven months and twenty-three days since their wedding.

There had been a happier time, but those memories feel faded – they feel as if they never happened, like a dream you once had that stays dormant in the back of your mind…silent.

He can't even remember the last time he had looked at his wife with anything but disdain and indifference. He thought their union would mean victory for _him_; he hates her because she made him lose sight of what is -what _was_- important.

They hate each other – they don't say it, nor do they show it.

XxXxX

She woke up from her nightmare-plagued slumber in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. She wasn't surprised; mid-summer is a hell of a time for sleep – especially for her. She tried to shift the sheets slightly but stopped when she felt a comforting hand on her hip. Craning her neck back over her shoulder, and peeked at her husband out of the corner of her eye, his arm slightly outstretched as if he was reaching for her, his face stern and eyes shut tightly.

She frowned in confusion; he never – _they _barely ever touch each other anymore, unless it's necessary – in public, mostly.

She sighed softly and gently moved his hand away from her skin, crawling away further on the bed, not sure if she wanted him so close to her, but not willing to take the chance.

XxXxX

_Korra stood at the exact time and place as specified by her enemy. This is the second time she has stood here, waiting for the man that threatened to destroy everything she represented, at the same hour as the last time._

_She hugged herself tighter as she shivered – half from the cold of the night, half from anticipation. _

_Her life has been a nightmare ever since she came to Republic City and a part of her was regretting that decision. The place was in an all-out war; she was growing desperate to a point where she agreed to meet her enemy in the very place where he ambushed her – he's had as much to lose as she, so his motives can't be evil…right?_

_Fear, anxiety, anticipation…everything was coursing through her distraught body at the same time, and she wanted nothing more than to run…fast._

"_We meet again, young Avatar." Came a low and menacing voice from behind her._

_She tried to wipe the horrified expression off her face and, putting on a somewhat brave face on, she turned around to face her enemy._

"_Amon," she said calmly, crossing her arms over her chest, "You came." She cursed herself inwardly for her voice cracking at the end of the sentence._

"_Yes. I believe that there are a few…issues we must discuss." He paused to move closer to her, making Korra back up a step. "I surprised that _you_ showed up at this place, given our past encounter here."_

_Korra gulped, but straightening her back, she replied, "Yeah well, it was either this or you and your henchman showing up in my room in the middle of the night." Amon couldn't help but smirk at her remark; he hadn't considered that, yet._

_Seeing that she wasn't in a hurry to reply, he said, "I have a proposition that will benefit Republic City and us both…"_

XxXxX

She woke up just before noon to the usual cold and empty spot next to her. Groaning, she rolled over on her side and did her usual morning contemplation of why she should even get out of bed.

'I'm the Avatar…right…' She thought with a frown and got on her feet in a second. She went through her armoire and pulled out a thin, ultramarine silk kimono that reached her knees that her husband got her a long time ago for an occasion she cannot recall; she's not the person to like expensive things, but with him it's –it _was_- different. She sighed, not really wanting to put it on, but it is a hot summer and that's the thinnest robe she owns that's not too…suggestive.

Exiting the room while tying the sash at her waist, she went straight to the kitchen. She got a bit startled when she saw him at the table, casually drinking his coffee and reading the paper. She then remembered that it was a Sunday, so he needn't be at work.

He didn't even bother to acknowledge his wife's presence which made her scowl; she shouldn't be surprised anymore, but it still hurts.

Pouring herself a cup as well, she sat across from him at the large round table located in the middle of their beige coloured kitchen. She's never sure of what she should do in these types of situations, unlike him – he's always reading or writing some speech or something. She just wants someone to talk to.

Pursing her lips, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from a nearby counter and started scribbling. She jerked her hand away when she realized what those papers were: their invitations to the gala at City Hall.

"Oops," is all she said before she started erasing the doodles furiously.

"It's not as if we actually need them, anyway; you're the _Avatar_." The way he said the last part made her chest constrict; even after almost six years of marriage, he still can't forgive her for what she is.

Scowling, she retorted, "Yeah, well, we still need them; I'm not as _special _as you think I am."

Looking up from his paper right into her eyes, he shot back sarcastically, "Of course you are – why else are we here?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but retreated when he ignored her and looked down, straightening the paper; there's no point to try and fight him, so she just picked up her cup and left.

He looked up from his paper and watched his wife leave the room. He can't help himself; her presence just makes him so _angry_, so he _has_ to act like that – ignore her or fight.

…

She stormed outside, trying to keep a level head, and, setting the cup down on the floor, went over to greet her beloved pet that was laying on the grass in their enormous backyard.

"You're the only friend I have now," She whispered sadly while scratching the furry beast's nose, just how she liked.

She preferred it when he didn't talk at all; every time he opened he opened his mouth, it made her want to punch his face in…but they're over that whole thing.

She tries to remember happier times, but can't: those moments are basically like fantasies now.

She leaned on her pet and closed her eyes with a sad smile.


	2. Chapter 2: II

**A/N You gaizzzz; it's my birthday! **

**Actually, it's tomorrow –May 28****th ****– and let's just say it's an important one – so important, in fact, that I'm hosting a party for all the people I don't like! Yay! So, here's two chapters as a treat! :D **

**Ahem.**

…**added some girl-bonding in this chapter. But do not fret! It **_**is **_**relevant to the plot AND if you stick around, there's more feelsy crap at the end of the chapter. No need to hold onto your ovaries just yet, ladies –or gentlemen, I guess- there will be **_**plenty **_**of that in the oncoming chaps.**

**Feel free to leave criticism –**_**constructive**_** criticism- and suggestions in the review section. **

.

.

.

.

.

_**Just to Say We Still Remember**_

**Chapter 2: II**

"_An alliance?" Korra looked at Amon half-quizzically, half-shocked. "Wha- why do you think that that'll help?" Korra asked, her arms once again crossed on her chest, one eyebrow raised._

_Amon sighed and dropped his head slightly. "The Revolution…has gotten out of control -you are aware of this, Avatar- and so have the benders. You and I are the only ones that can appease the masses and help Republic City."_

_Korra thought it over for a good minute but, remembering all he had done, all the things he had said to her, she concluded the obvious. "Why should I trust you? _How _can I trust you? It's basically your fault for all of this!" She pointed an accusatory finger at him as she raised her voice some._

_Amon looked at her sternly –not that she could tell- "It is irrelevant whose fault it is Avatar. You yourself had failed at keeping peace in the city," he growled._

_Korra felt tears sting her eyes, but managed to blink them away and, gritting her teeth, she replied, her voice shaky but strongly determined, "No; I don't trust you."_

_Crossing his arms behind his back, he tilted his head back and replied nonchalantly, "Very well; but do not think that this is my only attempt to try and persuade you," he paused to turn around and, with a glance over his right shoulder, continued, "you'll be hearing from me again soon, Avatar."_

_Korra watched him leave, wondering if she made the right call – should she join him? But… if he tried to take away her bending, he might only further aggravate the bending rebels._

…

_Korra spent the whole, sleepless night contemplating her options, weighing the pros and cons, mulling over every worst-case scenario._

_She got worried about her lack of options, and got scared over what she concluded._

XxXxX

She's standing in front of the bathroom mirror doing her hair for the party. She still liked to wear it in the traditional three-ponytail style, but since her hair got significantly longer, the ponytail on top of her head was divided into three additional ponytails that reach beneath her shoulder blades; she didn't care to make herself look classy for such an unimportant event.

He's standing in front of the bedroom mirror fixing his collar and then moving on to brush his hair back. He noted in that moment how he looked relatively the same as six years ago, save for a few additional wrinkles around his eyes and a gray streak here and there, but he paid no mind to it. He then grabbed the black cloak that was hung on the mirror and tied a knot around the front of his neck.

She struggled to zip up the back of her dress due to her sore muscles; she rarely trains anymore due to her recent duties and her jerk of a husband, but she managed to sneak in a drill or two last night while he was at work…she reveled in the pain; it made her feel like she accomplished something – it didn't make her feel like her old self again, but it's close enough.

"Are you done?" She yelped at the sound of her husband's voice coming from the door of the bathroom. He's leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed and an impatient look on his face.

She turned back to the mirror and continued her struggle. "Just…a…sec."

He strode forward and moved her hair away, grabbing the zipper with his fingers, which made her heart race. 'This is unexpected.'

He couldn't help himself but stare at the smooth skin of his wife's back while pulling up the zipper very, _very _slowly – she didn't seem to notice, though. When was the last time he's seen her skin in the light?

He felt…strange, but this feeling isn't foreign to him; just…forgotten. Is this…_marveling_? _Can_ he still marvel at his wife in _any way_? It has been _way _too long since the last time, though, so…

She's sure that her cheeks are now vermillion; she hasn't felt this…shy in front of her husband in years. She then realized that this moment is the most intimate contact they have had in a long time - she cleared her throat and dropped her arm along with the hair that she was holding, and stated, "We're gonna be late."

As if she snapped him out of it, he hurriedly zipped her up and replied, "Fashionably."

She couldn't help herself but lift the corner of her lips in a half-smile; _who knew she could still do that_?

She turned around and accidentally ran into his chest with the smallest of gasps. Their eyes locked longest of seconds before he moved to the side so she could pass.

"Shall we?" she muttered with her gaze on the floor as she started towards the exit.

Following after her, he huffed and asked, "Why is it so important for us to always show up to such superficial and mundane events?"

Still keeping her gaze away from his while putting on her own cloak, she replied a matter-of-factly, "Because I'm the Avatar, you're the Councilman and the two of us are _happily_ married." She left out the part where it gives her something to do and _actually _have some decent human contact, other than her husband, when she's not solving crises or traveling abroad.

They locked up and got into the car without a sound.

…

It's customary for the husband, fiancé or lover to offer a hand to his female companion while stepping out of the chariot – or in this case, a car.

He's a bit reluctant to do so, not seeing a reason to be so formal with her. But, there are witnesses and they have to look picture-freakin'-perfect.

They went around the back of the building that's only for high-ranking individuals.

As they approached the main hall, laughter and conversation could be heard. She hooked her arm through his before they descended the stairs.

"Avatar Korra and Councilman Amon." Said the announcer by the bottom of the steps.

Korra smiled faintly for the cameras while Amon gave the subtlest of smirks and lifted his chin. They looked like the perfect couple; despite the great age gap and the loathing in their eyes.

Both of them look stunning; Korra's wearing a traditional, sleeveless cobalt cloured dress with a subtle v-cut and a white fur trim that reaches just below her knees; she's also wearing her usual mukluks, not wanting to overdo it, and subtle make-up on her face.

Amon's wearing a traditional black suit, customary at parties in Republic City. He hasn't changed much these past few years; his hair is relatively the same, so is his build, but the years did earn him crow's feet and slightly sunken-in cheeks…not to mention the scar stretching from the right side of his neck, just behind his sideburn, which he got just before the war ended, thanks to his wife.

The couple shook hands with a few people and made small conversation with the really important faces of Republic City.

Councilman Tenzin doesn't show up to these things much, but Korra still hoped to bump into him; she really misses the Airbender family, and often wonders what the kids look like.

She felt choky, so just brushed those thoughts away and separated from her husband, not really keen on the idea of being anywhere near him right now. She wandered aimlessly through the crowd, receiving a few nods of acknowledgement and giving them faint smiles in return. Korra stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed something: long, wavy raven hair, full ruby lips and a pair of emerald eyes. Asami Sato.

There's that lump in her throat again; she feels so happy to see her friend after such a long time, but she's terrified of what might happen if Korra were to approach her.

Asami noticed her as well, the shock evident on her face, the one that hasn't changed all that much in the past five or so years. Surprisingly, she gave Korra a warm smile and walked over to her. "Korra," is all she said before giving her a tight hug. Korra could only hug her back, feeling the crowd disappear around them and joy filling her core.

They pulled away and laughed; not really sure at what, but quickly regaining her composure, Asami said, "It's so good to see you."

"It's great to see you too, Asami."

…

They went to the empty balcony that overlooked the City. Korra couldn't bring herself to mention why Asami was even talking to her, but she was glad.

They leaned on the railing of the balcony, not saying a word. Unable to take the awkward silence, Asami spoke up, "Korra; I'm sorry."

Korra then looked at her with wide eyes. "F-for what?"

With a guilty tone and expression, Asami looked down and answered, "For abandoning you. You sacrificed yourself and we repaid you by blaming and leaving you. I'm so sorry."

Korra's lips pressed together, feeling guilty herself. "No, it's not your fault; I should've found an alternative…or something." She paused to put a hand on her face. "I should've done more to protect you to save-"

Asami cut her off by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Korra, you shouldn't blame yourself, and it's not your fault for…you know. You helped clean up the City and you have done a lot. " 'At a price,' Korra thought. "We were out of line."

After another minute of awkward silence, Asami asked, "How _are _things with…you know…your husband?"

Korra then looked at her. She remembers feeling jealous of the girl for her looks and elegance, but that just seems so silly now; even though Asami looks stunning in her sleeveless black cocktail dress and minimal make-up, Korra doesn't feel inferior to her anymore. She wishes she can go back to those times when all she worried about was looks and boys, however brief that period was.

"Korra, you're crying," Asami said worriedly. Korra brushed her cheek with the back of her hand, seeing that she was right.

Sniffling a bit, Korra put her face in her hands, trying to contain herself. "Things aren't okay…" Was all she can come up with.

Asami just nodded slightly; she knew that Korra would become miserable sooner or later – she sensed the desperation in Korra when she saw her in the main hall, feeling it seep from her aura, and decided to approach her and let her know how sorry she is for not being there for her. "Tell me."

Korra sighed in defeat, part of her glad that she can share her married life with someone; she doesn't feel so alone anymore.

…

"We used to fight. A _lot_." Korra kept venting to Asami, who just listened. "First it was words, then…louder words, and then shouting, throwing of stuff… then things got _really_ physical."

"He _hit_ you?"

"In all fairness, I hit him harder."

Korra then gave out an exasperated sigh, putting her face in her hands and, dropping them once more, she began picking at the embroidery on her betrothal necklace on her wrist, and continued in a monotonous tone. "But, now, not even that. We barely talk to each other. He hates me. And I…" Korra trailed off, not sure how to finish that sentence. "I _used _to love him. I really did." Then, her tone got angry. "But I _hate _him now. I absolutely _resent_ him."

Asami didn't answer just nodded in understanding.

After a subject change, it was Asami's turn to speak of her relationship with a certain earthbender.

"Really? You and Bolin? How did that happen?" Korra was almost giggling now.

"After Mako…we really… bonded. And…" Asami then lifted her hand to reveal a silver band wrapped around her finger, with a green gem that matched her eyes.

Korra grabbed her hand to inspect the ring closely. "Oh, Asami! I'm so happy for you! When's the big day?"

Asami grinned widely, "Thanks Korra. We haven't set a date yet, but we're aiming for the spring." Korra then dropped her hand and resumed her previous position.

"He misses you, you know?"

Korra looked at her with her eyebrows lifted. "I miss him too. Say hi to him for me, okay?"

Asami then got an idea and beamed at her. "Why don't you tell him that yourself?"

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow; meet me by my place at ten in the morning…the three of us will go get breakfast."

Korra smiled back at her, sincerely and full of hope. "It's a date."

They went inside after a few more minutes, not wanting to stay outside for too long.

XxXxX

"_What?! Please tell me you said no!" Mako exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis._

"_No! Of course not! I just…I'm just thinking about it…" Korra replied, looking away guiltily while fiddling with her thumbs in her lap._

"_What's there to think about? You can't possibly trust him, Korra," Asami chimed in._

"_I know! Okay?! Just…" Korra was getting more frustrated by the second and started rubbing her temples. She sighed heavily at her next words, "I know he's evil and not to be trusted -I know that- but things aren't getting better, and he's losing control over the Equalists; maybe if I…made a deal with him-"_

"_No; you cannot take such a risk," said Tenzin from across the table; him and her three friends have all agreed to discuss this with her, but all they were doing was telling her what _not _to do. 'Thanks a bunch, guys.'_

_She stood up from her seat, visibly mad. "Fine! Then I'll just sit back and do nothing!" And with that, she stormed out of the dining hall, ignoring their calls._

_The decision was already tough enough, why wasn't anyone helping her? _

_She went to her secret place of solitude – the cliff that overlooked Republic City the best. As she sat on the grass there, Korra only noted how beautiful the City looks at night – not a trace of war in its features._

_Korra didn't want to admit it, but an alliance with Amon seemed more like a good idea every time she thought about it; it would make things easier, and they just _might_ end the war, but how could she possibly know if he wasn't just playing her?_

_Korra gazed at her predecessor's statue standing proudly on its respective island, and silently asked Aang for help._

_In that moment, Korra sensed a presence behind her and jumped to her feet; before she could react, she felt a painful pinch on her neck and yelled out. Putting her hand on the source of the pain, she pulled out what seemed to be a dart._

_Her vision blurred in an instant and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious. _

XxXxX

Amon had overheard everything.

Well, everything that he wanted to hear. He couldn't help but feel hurt at her confession; he had always assumed his wife's true feelings for him, but to actually hear her say those words, to a person that's basically a stranger, and so honestly…it jostled him.

All he wanted to do now was leave.

…

It's customary to dance at these things, and Amon and Korra weren't an exception to the custom; at first it was fun, downright comical due to Korra's two left feet…but just like everything else in their relationship, it became mechanical and awkward for both of them.

Neither of them wants that tonight – not even just for show.

Amon waited, from a distance, for his wife to finally emerge from the balcony. When she said her goodbyes to her friend, he approached her and grabbed her arm. "We're leaving," he stated firmly.

"But-"before Korra could protest though, he pulled her towards the exit, and she had no choice but to comply.

They got home in the most mind-numbing silence and suffocating tension. Amon kept clenching and unclenching the steering wheel. Korra noticed this, but decided not to say anything.

…

They got to their bedroom and both took off their cloaks and threw them on the hanger by the door, with Amon keeping his back to her the whole time.

Korra just stared at him as he stood in front of the door, as if contemplating his next move.

Amon keeps replaying her words in his head; every detail of that conversation, from her tone to her heart rhythm, is echoing in his mind, confusing his feeling about all of this.

Amon doesn't blame her for hating him - he'd think her insane if she didn't hate him at least a little.

His emotions keep shifting between anger, understanding, hurt…all the while keeping his fists clenched and his breathing steady. There are so many things he wants to say to her: 'I'm sorry', 'it's not your fault', 'I hate you'…but he feels as though it just…isn't worth it.

Korra just stood there, her expression and stance neutral, as he turned and approached her. Uncharacteristically of him, he cupped her face, making Korra flinch and raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Again, he thought about saying those things to her, but instead just brushed a thumb over her cheek and dropped his hand to his side, finally turning around and walking away, leaving Korra standing there, confused.

…

Korra got into bed just a little after her husband fell asleep. She moved closer to him this night, because of the sudden chill, not minding the closeness.

XxXxX

_Korra woke up with a start and panicked inwardly as she took in the unknown environment; a metal cell, big enough to hold ten people, no windows, a single light bulb on the wall above her head which emitted a weak white light, barely covering the whole room and a heavy-looking door which was most likely locked._

_Her head throbbed as she slowly started to sit up; she felt depersonalized and her limbs felt useless and weak. She recalled what had happened to her, but couldn't remember who was responsible; she just deduced that it was one of the rebel groups, trying to prove their idiotic point._

_She heard movement and looked for the source of the sound. On the wall opposite of her, a dark figure groaned and sat up, blood beneath the person's face on the floor._

_Korra gasped and pressed her back flat on the wall as she realized who this person was._

"_Amon?" _

.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks to everyone who faved, reviewed etc. **

**aa826****: Thanks for the enthusiasm! They don't **_**really**_** hate each other; you'll see later in the story all that's happened these past six years. The reason they're so cold to each other is just because of their personalities, time and different goals they –mainly Amon- had in mind when they got hitched.**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon****: I really only want to say thank you for the awesome support :) I hope that the story will live up to your expectations**


	3. Chapter 3: III

**A/N: I have decided to take a Kafka-esque approach regarding the kidnappers and their motives, because I suck at thinking up strategies and those kinds of twists and writing down unnecessary and complicated action scenes…deal w/ it. Just imagine it was done by a bending group trying to fuck w/ them and that isn't really that smart…maybe I'll come up w/ something…eventually. Or, OR, you could PM me a suggestion.**

**In this chapter, the past is more of the focus in which they bond, which paves the way to the present. Also, Korra reconnects w/ old friends and her husband becomes suspicious…oh, goooood. But, her reconnection is the catalyst to the events in this story.**

**This is a '2-in-1' story. I didn't want to depict their marriage as something that just…you know…HAPPENED; no past, no nothing…SO, I'm detailing the past a fuck lot than necessary. Ironically, though, I won't detail the parts that isn't their relationship…some parts that maybe ARE necessary…just giving you a heads up, folks :) **

**Warning****: this chapter contains depictions of mild gore –wounds and such-…and angst…lotsovit. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Happy reading! **

.

.

.

.

.

_**Just to Say We Still Remember**_

**Chapter 3: III**

"_Amon?" Korra breathed as she pressed up against the wall even more, trying in vain to create a bigger distance between herself and the person across from her. 'What the hell is _he_ doing here?'_

_He groaned as he tried to sit up, and Korra got a glimpse of his mostly-shadowed face; his mask was inched up just below his nose, which was bleeding, and the blood was now dried on his face. He quickly adjusted the mask and tried to stand up, but fell to the ground with a gasp, clutching his abdomen._

"_W-what is this? What are _you _doing in here? Is this some kind of sick trick?!" Korra wasn't even aware how loud she was being. _

_Amon didn't answer; he just stared at her, his breathing heavy._

_Korra shakily stood up, leaning heavily on the wall, grunting from the pain while clutching her chest. She raised her palm to try and light a fire – nothing. She started to hyperventilate while looking at her hands in disbelief. Did Amon…?_

"_I can't bend; I can't bend! You took my bending!" She yelled at Amon, pointing a finger at him. She panicked even more and slid to the ground._

"_It's the poison." Korra looked up at the sound of Amon's voice._

"_Why should I believe you?" Korra asked, voice shaky._

_Amon straightened himself more and bit back, "As you can see, Avatar, I too am trapped in here."_

_Korra was about to say something, but closed her mouth; he was obviously telling the truth, but it was a bizarre thought that Amon -_The _Amon- getting himself captured so easily. But, then again, he didn't give her any details. "I…don't suppose you know where we are?" She asked innocently enough._

"_No, I do not," he barked._

_Korra just rolled her eyes and continued to stare at the floor; they stayed like that, in dead silence, not sure what or who to expect. After an hour or so passed, Korra could summon a weak flame in her hand which made her sigh in relief. 'He was right.' _

_Amon started to heave and clutched his arm tighter. Korra looked up and saw a wound, stretching from the bottom of his stomach to his chest, and his skin looked pale; he was losing blood; lots of it._

_Korra kept looking at him concernedly, her feelings all messed up; he could die – he _will _die if she doesn't help him. But how can she help a man that no more than a month ago threatened to destroy her and everything she stands for? A man that attacks innocent people and takes away their livelihood? Their identity? _

_But Korra can't just let Amon die; he's still a person, and she's still the Avatar, whose duty is to help people; every life is sacred._

_Despite everything, Korra wasn't going to let him die; she simply can't. She's sure that she would quite possibly come to regret her decision in the future, but still, she would regret it more if she just sat there and let him die. _

_Korra felt _bad _for him._

_Surrendering, she stood up again, and walked over to him. She crouched down, and as she grabbed his arm, he jerked it away from her. Reaching again, she said, in a comforting tone, "I'm a healer; I can help."_

"_I did not ask you to help me," he retorted, his voice weak but still menacing._

_Korra was getting mad now; all of that inner battle and now he wasn't even going to _let _her help? Grabbing his arm again, she raised her voice, "Look; you don't like me, and I don't like you. But like it or not, we're stuck in here together. Now let me help-"he tugged hard enough to cause Korra to collapse on top of him._

_They locked eyes for a second before Korra lunged off him, her pulse in her ears and her cheeks burning as she crawled away from him._

_Korra then stood up, frustrated at this silly tug-of-war they were playing. She got worried when she saw him splayed on the floor, as if he was passed out. She approached him very carefully, reaching out a hand as she slowly went to her knees. She yelped as Amon grabbed her wrist and pulled her face closer to his. He said nothing, just looked her dead in the eye; but, his features softened quickly, as if he gave up -as far as she could tell, seeing only his eyes- and he let her go, again, not saying a word._

_Korra hesitated, but she slowly brought her hand up to his abdomen. Her hand trembled as her pulse picked up; she wasn't even thinking how stressful this might be to her – healing her enemy- what kind of a strain on her conscience this would be; she grew more and more nervous as she was slowly moving away the ripped pieces of fabric from the wound. She was very well aware of her raging blush as she ran her fingers down his chest._

_Korra's hand trembled from the closeness; she knew in what position they're in, and she's aware of his vulnerability and weakness…but she still can't help herself from feeling scared of him; this man – this _man_ threatened to take so much from her and so many more people, and yet, here she was, trying to save his life…but she cannot let him die; she would fail as the Avatar._

_Korra noted that the wound wouldn't heal on its own, but she didn't have any water and berated herself in that moment for refusing to wear a waterskin; she always figured that if she ever were to be in trouble, she had her firebending to rely on. She slouched and dropped her head in disappointment._

_Then it hit her: humidity. Korra's head snapped up as she thought back to a lesson Katara had taught her; she had once taught her that in situations where water cannot be reached, she could bend it from the air._

_Their captors didn't think to pump dry air into their cell, which made Korra glad. Swinging her arms above her head, she managed to collect enough water to cover his chest._

_She squeezed her eyes and concentrated; she noted to herself how well built he was which made her blush harder and inch her hands away just a bit._

_Korra could feel his blood flow, his skin, his muscles and his increased heartbeat, which was an unusual thing to pick up while healing._

_Time went by slowly, but neither of them noticed. Korra hadn't realized how immersed she got into the healing session until she opened her eyes; Amon was looking right at her, his gaze boring into her soul and Korra stared right back into his eyes. Now, it felt like time had stood; they kept staring into each other's eyes, as if having a telepathic conversation that didn't require any words, all the while keeping her hands busy._

_Korra soon snapped out of it and cleared her throat as she finished up, sending the water into a bucket located in one of the corners of the room. "Done," she breathed, "try not to move around too much, or you might-"_

"_I know," he interrupted. Amon sat up to try and cover up his chest as much as he can with his belt. He honestly didn't know how to thank her, so he just nodded and she nodded back._

_Amon turned his head back, feeling some sort of draft, and noticed an extra door._

XxXxX

Korra woke up to the usual cold and empty spot beside her; her husband must be at work, she realized. 'Perfect.'

…

She's standing at the entrance to the tea house Asami told her to be at on the phone the other night.

This is it; this is the day that she sees Bolin again after so many years. Korra takes a deep breath to calm herself; _she hasn't seen Bolin in half a decade_…they didn't exactly part on good terms, which made Korra wonder: is he showing up willingly? Is he showing up _at all_? Does he still hate her? After all these years?

These questions are making her head spin; it's gonna be _just fine_.

"Korra?"

"Ah!" Korra exclaimed and jumped, throwing her arms in the air. Asami stood behind her with a confused face on.

"Nervous?" Asami asked cockily, putting her hands on her hips and leaning closer to Korra.

"Oh, not at _all_…"

Asami simply chuckled and led Korra inside.

…

"Stop fidgeting; it's gonna be ok," Asami said her hand on Korra's back, trying to calm her down. It's been half an hour already, and Bolin's a no-show. Korra's past doubts and fears resurfaced once again after each minute passed without him showing up.

Korra was lost in her own world when she heard, "Bolin!" Korra's head snapped up to see her friend hugging a man tightly, concealing his face. Korra's heart rate picked up and her palms started to sweat and itch. She stupidly stood up, not really sure of what to do at the moment, and approached the couple slowly.

Asami turned back to see Korra, and casually stepped away from her fiancé to give the old friends some room.

Korra locked eyes with the young man in front of her. He has certainly matured over the years – no longer is he the goofy boy Korra once knew – now he stands a head taller than her, his jaw line more defined, his hairstyle still the same and his eyes are the same colour, but now they hold an aura of great knowledge – as if they've seen so much.

They didn't say anything for the longest of time; what is there to say after all that's happened? Korra just sighed loudly and grabbed him in a tight bear hug, burying her face in his chest to avoid his gaze. "I've missed you so much, Bolin."

Bolin reciprocated immediately and buried his head in her ponytails. "I've missed you too, Korra."

They held each other for what felt like ages, before pulling apart and staring at each other, both smiling. Korra's face suddenly darkened and her eyes started stinging as she remembered _why_ she missed him.

"Bolin…I…I am so, so sorry about what happened…you have no idea…" She cut herself off because her voice began to break.

"No Korra; I'm the one that should be apologizing. You couldn't possibly have made it in time…and I just took it out on you. I can't blame you for what happened. I'm so sorry."

Korra just pulled him into a hug again. She reached out her hand to pull a grinning Asami into the bundle.

…

Korra can't remember the last time she genuinely smiled, even vaguer is the memory of when she actually laughed. The three friends conversed so heartily about mundane topics but, nonetheless, Korra enjoyed every minute of it. Bolin, she found out, is now the captain of the new Fire Ferrets and since Pro Bending has expanded to the Earth Kingdom, Korra hasn't been able to catch their matches on radio because they tour often. The topic of her marriage hasn't once come up, and Korra is thankful for it.

After about three hours and two rounds of tea, Korra still didn't want to leave, but it was time to call it a day since Asami had to get back to the factory and Bolin had to go to practice. Korra gave both of them a hug and a smile, promising to spend more time with them to make up for the past few years. They agreed and smiled back at her.

Korra walked home keeping her head down as she remembered what and _who_ she was going home to.

…

She walked to the front door, but didn't feel like rummaging through her bag to find her keys, so she jumped over the fence and went in through the back door which they kept unlocked at almost all times. Korra noted how much hotter it was inside and started to take off her sweater as she walked towards the bedroom. As she passed the archway of the living room, she jumped and tugged her sweater back on. "Oh! Um…you're home early."

Amon's sitting on an armchair with his reading glasses on and a book in his hands. He looked at her over his reading glasses nonchalantly. "It's three o'clock. Where have you been?"

"Meeting with friends, if you must know," Korra defended.

"What friends?" He didn't think she had any.

"What's it to you?" Korra said and left the room, not finding it necessary to discuss her social life with him. Amon took off his glasses and went after her to the bedroom just as she sat at her vanity.

She looked at his reflection as she started undoing her hairstyle, but quickly turned her eyes to herself and frowned. "What do you want now?" She asked angrily.

Amon leaned on the doorway with his arms crossed, his gaze on the tiny scratch at the very bottom of the fine dark wood before he shook his head and looked back at her through the reflection. "Why don't you want to answer my question?"

"Because it's none of your business," She said sternly as her hands moved to the three ponytails on the top of her head.

"You don't have any friends; I'm wondering," he replied coldly.

"And whose fault is that?" She turned her gaze to him in the mirror.

"You're not suggesting it's mine?" He was getting irritated.

She then turned around in her chair, her hair now fully down, and glared daggers at him. "I'm not suggestinganything; I'm outright saying it!" And with that, she entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "Go away."

Amon sighed heavily and slumped against the doorframe. After a few breaths he walked into the room and sat on the bed, thinking deeply. The sound of running water coming from the bathroom helped him relax some.

In the past, Amon has suspected that Korra had a lover. She's significantly younger than him, and not to mention their basically non-existent relationship, he didn't blame her if that were the case - he wasn't angry, nor did he judge her. Later, though, he found that she had been going to Air Temple Island, to just simply gaze off a cliff, alone.

He remembered that Korra talked to the Sato girl the other night, so maybe she was with her? He remembers very well how her 'friends' left her by the end of the war and how miserable she had been.

He wants to apologize but, he can't bring himself to; he feels the need to embrace her sometimes, but what's the point? This emotion and need is fleeting and he'll regret it anyway.

It's not worth it.

…

Korra's sitting on the bathtub waiting for it to fill, and the sound of running water calms her.

He doesn't need to know; he has no business knowing her social life. It's not like she's cheating on him or something. If she would tell him who she's seeing, he'll just snort and remind her of what was; how upset she was when they abandoned her; how strong she pretended to be when she heard Bolin's first big victory over the radio.

She was so happy a few moments ago, and she really wants to share this day with someone; they used to tell each other everything before; they were friends, and it hurts her to know how it once was and how it's now. Korra noticed the small, but intimate and sweet interactions between Bolin and Asami today, and although she's happy for them, she can't help but feel a bit angry and jealous; she used to have that with her husband, and more. Now, the only interactions they do share are fighting, banter, snapping at each other…it breaks her heart every time, but she tries not to care.

She half-hopes that Amon would walk in and apologize to her, which would give her incentive to apologize as well. She's too stubborn to make the first step - not like he deserves it. But, then again, he wouldn't care if she did, so why bother?

He's not worth it.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tune in next week for the next chapter! Thank you for reading!**

**W/ Love,**

**Mimi**


	4. Chapter 4: IV

**After this chapter, the past is gonna get a bit more vague and aloof just so I wouldn't overdo it. **

**Hope the chapter is to your utmost liek. **

.

.

.

.

.

_**Just to Say We Still Remember**_

**Chapter 4: IV**

_Noticing Amon's distraction, she turned her head towards the door on the other side of the room. How did she not notice it before?_

_They shared a look, so Korra stood up almost immediately to investigate._

_She put her hand on the door handle to see that, unsurprisingly, the door was locked. But, unlike the door behind her, the keyhole was sticking out. Korra got an idea: she gathered up all the moisture she could from the air and froze the keyhole. With a loud grunt, she kicked the keyhole and it went right through to the other side. "Yes!" Korra exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and earning a snort from her companion on the floor. Clearing her throat, she slowly began to push open the heavy door and carefully stuck her head through to take a peak, only to discover a semi-lit, long hallway filled with even more doors._

"_What is it?" Amon chimed in, his tone a bit irritated, which startled Korra._

"_There's a hallway…and a bunch of doors. It could be a trap…" Korra suggested, not turning her head from the hallway._

"_We rest, and then we investigate," Amon suggested, his voice weaker, and Korra just nodded, taking a seat on the floor across from him._

_Amon dozed off after a few minutes, but Korra just kept glaring at him; how can she sleep with _Amon _right across from her? What if he attempts something funny? Or, what if he wakes up and leaves her behind? Korra couldn't think of that anymore since she was tired from all the healing and what not. She lay down, resting her head on her forearm and stared at him through half-lidded eyes. It was weird, though; seeing Amon, the embodiment of fear itself, the Equalist leader, sleeping, right in front of her, so…vulnerable. She could kill him if she wanted to; he's right freakin' there!_

_Korra shook her head; it's not healthy for her to think like that. She curled up and dozed off, as well._

…

_Korra woke up a while later to a grunting sound. She opened her eyes to see Amon trying to stand up while using the wall as support, but without luck. Korra decided, in her drowsy state, to help him, so she got up and walked over to him. "Here," Korra said, offering her hand to him. Amon slapped it away and continued his struggle. 'Not this again.'_

"_Come on; you obviously can't stand up on your own, and we need to get out of here…together." At that last statement, their eyes locked and, surprising Korra, he gave in; he had to save his energy for getting out of here, not fighting her acts of kindness._

_She threw his arm over her shoulders and they entered the hallway very, very carefully. After a few steps, Korra randomly pointed to a door on her left with her free hand. "What about this one?" Korra asked with uncertainty._

"_Fine; might as well start somewhere," Amon replied. He turned them towards the door to open it himself, praying inwardly for it to not be locked. It wasn't. They entered an area that had metal celled rooms on either side, but they were all empty._

_Korra only huffed as they trudged ahead; Amon was impressed with her strength – how she could carry both of them, especially after what she just endured._

_They approached a double-door at the end of the long hallway. They exchanged quick looks, their faces only inches apart, and both pushed open the doors._

_Korra dropped his arm a took a step back, with Amon following her lead. To their horror, the room was filled with masked people, already getting in stance when they got attacked._

XxXxX

Korra kept meeting up with Asami and Bolin, not at the same time, and she felt happy for the first time in years. Being basically isolated from human contact so long, not having a single friend to identify with in her own home city – apart from her travels that grew less frequent as of late – she is now happier that she's not so alone anymore.

Amon noticed a change in his wife; she had a lot more energy and he caught her smiling for no reason often…the last time she was like that, was when their relationship started a few years ago. He didn't want to admit it, especially to himself, but it warmed his heart to see her so bubbly and happy – she reminds him of the old Korra. But the thought that he isn't the one that made her like that anymore, actually made his chest ache.

…

Amon woke up sooner than usual, and noticed his wife gone…which is highly unusual; she sleeps till noon and meets up with her old/new friends after.

With his curiosity piqued, Amon decided to get up. Putting on his robe, he smelt an alluring aroma of food. He rushed to the kitchen to see that his wife – _Korra _of all people – had made breakfast.

Korra looked up from her plate with her mouth full and a shy look on her face. It's a funny and endearing sight, so Amon can't help himself but smile slightly.

Korra quickly swallowed her food and stood up to hand him a plate. "Hungry?" She asked nervously with a shy smile, holding out the plate to her husband.

He looked at her quizzically for a second, but took the plate, his fingertips slightly brushing up against hers. "Thank you," he simply said, and took a seat across from her. They ate their pancakes in silence, only looking up at each other now and then.

As Amon was about to ask what the occasion was, just to break the ice, he froze up in horror as he remembered the date: 'Oh, damn…our Anniversary.' He then looked up to realize how disappointed Korra looked. Their anniversaries have lost their touch over the years, but they still at least make an effort, even though neither of them wants to…they still care. They got married for a reason, and if they didn't at least _try_ –not even for themselves- their marriage would seem all for nothing.

Last year, they had an awkward dinner, which was cut short when their small talk erupted into a violent fistfight and they had to be ushered out of the restaurant. They spent the rest of the night, battered and bruised, laying next to each other in complete silence on their bed…both of them wanted to make amends, but waited for the other to make the first move.

Amon recalled a gift he got for her, which he didn't get to give her last year, but he still keeps it because it was a pain to find. He keeps it hidden someplace his wife won't find it.

Amon bit his lip, thinking if he should say or do something.

"Happy Anniversary," he muttered, his tone casual.

The statement made Korra choke on her food - the scene would've been funny if it wasn't so awkward.

Pulling herself together, she replied, "Y-you too," Korra looked up at him, her eyes lighting up faintly and a small half-smile gracing her face.

Keeping her eyes on her food while cutting it, Korra started innocently, "So…are we doing something tonight?"

Amon replied, "Do you want us to?"

"I don't know…it would be nice…not to mention expected," Korra answered before taking a bite.

"Alright…fine; same time, same place?"

"Same time, but different place this time," Korra suggested: she was starting to sound giddier at the prospect of a change of scenery.

"Fine; anyplace…specific?" Amon was starting to get intrigued by her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, actually: it's a – the new restaurant by the pier," Korra answered with her smile widening.

"At eight, then?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

They continued their breakfast, the tension a bit eased.

…

Both of them are getting ready in their bedroom to celebrate their Anniversary...well, actually, Korra is getting ready – Amon was done in five minutes, but his wife is taking an uncharacteristically and painfully long time. First he was telling her to hurry up, then he was pacing, then he was lounging on the bed, then, he was staring at the floorboards, under which he kept Korra's present. Should he give it to her this year? It's a shame to throw or give it away due to its value, but still…

Amon decided to take it with him just in case: he carefully moved the pieces of wood away so his wife wouldn't hear, and took out the object wrapped in a cobalt coloured cloth. He put the thing in his bag and the floorboards back in place and went out of the bedroom and into the living room.

Waiting _another _fifteen minutes on the sofa, Amon angrily got up and started to stop towards the bedroom. As he exited into the hallway, he almost bumped into Korra. As he stepped back, he studied her for a solid few minutes, not saying a word.

While he was dressed almost the same as the party before, only his suit was now light blue, Korra looks stunning: she has a knee-length ultramarine dress that hugs her curves, but loosens just below the hips; it's sleeveless, has a v-cut and the dark colour of the dress accentuates the betrothal necklace Korra wears on her left wrist. Her hair's in a tight bun with a few loose braids by her face. She has no make-up on, nor has she taken off her armbands or boots, but something is different about her to him – she looks more beautiful than she has in a long time.

Korra's cheeks are now crimson and she's shyly looking at her feet. "Shall we?" She asked as she looked up at Amon, whose eyes are now half-lidded and his mouth open slightly.

Amon cleared his throat and shook his head at the sound of her voice. "Yes," he simply answered, then grabbed his bag and keys as they grabbed their cloaks, locked up and got in the car while putting on said cloaks.

XxXxX

_Korra groaned loudly at the thumping in her head and rolled over on her side. Looking around, she saw the panorama of the City and she started to panic when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but couldn't muster enough energy to actually scream. She relaxed a bit when she saw a familiar mask behind her._

_Korra was starting to hyperventilate and look around frantically, trying to make sense of her whereabouts and how she got there. She looked at Amon, who was lying behind her on his side, but it seemed as though he had lost consciousness, and she couldn't find her voice to wake him up and ask him what happened._

_Sitting up, she squeezed her temples with her palms to try and ease her wooziness, and looked around herself; she was outside –and only then noticed the cold- lying on the dirt next to what appeared to be a cave. She was outside of Republic City on a cliff, that's certain, but the only thing she remembers is being in a cell with Amon._

_At the thought of him, Korra gasped as she remembered his wound and that she healed it not long ago. She crawled over to him and putting her hands under his body, flipped him over on his back. He groaned. Korra saw new cuts over his body, but the wound she healed was now gaping and bleeding once again._

"_Hey, wake up," she gently shook him, finding it a bit odd that she didn't feel uneasy doing so. She could see his eyes opening through the slits on his mask as he was brought back into consciousness. "What happened? I-I can't remember…are you okay? You look-"_

_Korra couldn't wait for him to speak because her eyes drifted to his re-opened wound, so she threw herself into action. Her bending was weakened significantly, but it was still there, so she gathered up all the moisture she could muster and directed it to his wound. She concentrated hard and gritted her teeth at the increasing headache this was giving her, but continued on regardless._

_Sighing exasperatedly, she stopped because of the strain, and saw that she healed half of it, so she ripped off a piece of his tattered tunic and wrapped it around his torso to keep the wound stable for a while._

"_Why are you still here?" Amon suddenly spoke, startling Korra. "We're out – _you're _out of the prison – so why don't you just leave me here? Why help me?" He asked while he eyed her intensely._

_Korra didn't get to ask herself that question few minutes ago, but, out of nowhere, she reflexively answered, "Because you helped me…" Korra honestly didn't know where that answer came from, only faintly recalled him doing _something _when they got ambushed._

_Korra flopped down across from him; she couldn't imagine how she'd get home in this state, so she decided to rest a little before moving. She took off her half-skirt and used it to wrap around herself, even if it made little difference._

…

_Korra drifted off only for a short while, when she had a faint flash: there were masked people in the prison as they entered, and she remembered fighting most of them off with bending, while Amon used chi-blocking. The next thing she remembered was a sharp pain in the back of her head, and all of the masked people on the ground as well, convulsing. She then instinctively touched the painful spot on her head and felt a crusty area, but not too bad._

_She sat up and saw Amon's back, while his front faced the City and his other hand was on his abdomen. She stood up to see her headache eased, and walked over to him. "Amon?" Her voice cracked._

_He turned around, and then his frame hovered over hers – despite her athletic body, she looked so small next to him._

_Their eyes locked and he extended hi hand. "I suppose I should thank you."_

_Korra looked at his hand for a moment, a bit reluctant to touch it, but she still extended her own and clasped his forearm, giving it a small squeeze. "Same here."_

_Looking at each other for another minute or so, they both turned around in opposite directions and went their separate ways._

.

.

.

.

.

_**SerenaPotterSailorMoon**_**: her reconnecting w/ old friends is the catalyst to the events in this story, that is, shit starts to go down because of it… and, I always liked Bosami :3 yet another plot point.**

**Weeeell…there you go. A small cliffy, and an important event that went by unexplained…A+! 5 stars! **

**But seriously; you KNOW what happened at that confrontation, but Korra doesn't yet…her finding out, as many other things that YOU will find out, are going to be the nails in the coffin of their marriage.**

**Next chapter…anniversary shenanigans! Yeeeah!**

**I apologize for any mistakes made, and sorry if I leave a lot of crap out; their relationship is the main focus right now.**

**Hope you liked, leave a comment and a kiss, as well as a PM if you're up to it and thank you all so much :D**

**W/ Love,**

**Mimi**


	5. Chapter 5: V

**Oops, sorry for the delay :| the past week has been hectic, because I had the morning shift and deadlines to meet, constant fatigue, projects to do…excuses, excuses. Well, never mind that: enjoy the story and thank you for reading and reviewing! **

.

.

.

.

.

_**Just to Say We Still Remember**_

**Chapter 5: V**

_After the whole ordeal at the cave/prison, Korra went to Air Temple Island to a very concerned Airbender family, particularly the patriarch of said family. He told her that she was gone for two days, and they tried everything to find her, but failed. Later, though, they found out that she was captured by one of the newer bending rebels that saw the Avatar as a failure for letting the Equalists walk, but they weren't sure what their motives were. Her kidnapping was only the tip of the iceberg._

_The situation in Republic City has gotten worse to the point where the Triads kidnap and attack people out of sheer spite, and Korra knew that she alone couldn't stop the madness. Thinking back to Amon, she knew he had lost control over his followers._

_They weren't so different, Korra and Amon._

…

_A few nights later, after Korra had recovered, she got an unexpected visitor in her room late at night; she had been staring at the ceiling for countless hours, unable to sleep, when she heard a rustle coming from her window. She immediately jumped up, walking over to the window. She sighed in relief, but that relief disappeared as soon as it came when she felt someone's breath on the back of her neck._

_Korra got in stance subtly and turned around, hoping not to see anything. She screamed when she saw a white mask hovering above her in the darkness. Her scream was muffled by his hand. She relaxed slightly when she realized it was Amon. He dropped his hand and Korra shoved him away from her, and fixed her rumpled shirt. _

"_What a-are you doing here, Amon?" Korra asked as she backed away._

"_To discuss some things; and I expect you to behave, and listen," he casually stated with his hands clasped behind his back. He was wearing a black tunic now, seeing as the previous one got damaged._

_Korra huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from him and taking a seat at her desk. "What did you have in mind?"_

_They talked for hours about Republic City and the state of it. He once again suggested that they make an alliance, to show the people that benders and non-benders can be united, and the best example would be the two of them working together. Korra was surprised at his thoughts on benders – as if he didn't hate them anymore. He was sitting on her bed then._

_Korra agreed that something had to be done, but they still needed to work on the details, but on another day. Amon stood up and walked over to her window extending his hand to shake hers. "Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

_He was silent for a beat, before replying, "For everything…" and with that, he promptly exited her room through the window._

_Korra watched him leave, unsure of her feelings at the time._

…

_When she said 'for another day', she didn't mean 'another night', but she didn't know why she was surprised. He again showed up at her room, again at night, and again placing his hand over her mouth._

_It became routine: he would show up at night, they would talk and work on some details, discuss some plans and he would shake her hand and leave. After a certain time, Korra became used to his presence, and after a while, she actually liked him there. On rare occasions, they would talk about other things; she found out that he hailed from the Northern Water Tribe and came to the City at age fourteen, running away from home, all of which made Korra see him at a different perspective, and it confused her…a lot._

_Korra tried to hate him, tried to tell herself not to trust him, but to no avail. They were in this mess together, and they were going to get out of it together. _

_Korra had a friend and ally in him, for better or worse._

…

_After an Equalist base was bombed by a bending rebel group, Amon waited for Korra to return from the scene and make a difficult proposition. He knew very well she wouldn't accept it, he was sure of it, but she will see his point of view soon enough. She has to._

_She walked into the room, jumping in place lightly, but recovering quickly. "I get it you're her because you've heard?" She asked, sliding the door closed and taking a step towards him._

_He merely nodded and gestured for her to sit on the bed. "Please; I have an important matter to discuss with you…"_

XxXxX

The ride to the restaurant wasn't as awkward as expected, since Korra kept giving Amon directions the entire time. But, other than that, the walk from the car and taking a seat at their table was unbearably quiet which in turn made it very, _very _awkward. The 'happy' couple was photographed by the press that was probably hoping for a repeat of last year that they failed to previously document. At least _something _was giving them incentive to behave tonight.

They sat at their table, ordered their food, and the awkwardness continued. They kept looking everywhere but at each other, glancing at the menus, Korra swirling the vinegar in the glass containers with her finger, and both of them continued to say nothing for a long time.

Korra, trying to break the ice, while subtly poking the tablecloth with a chopstick, asked, "So…how's…work?"

Amon, mimicking her actions on the back of his hand, answered, "Fine…how's – how's Avatar traveling going?"

"I haven't been anywhere in two months," Korra answered and she scrunched her nose in displeasure at his not-knowing that, or just simply not-caring.

"Right; I forgot. It was a waste of time anyway; all you are ever needed for there is showing your face," he casually remarked with a hint of distaste.

Korra stabbed the tablecloth hard enough for the chop-stick to almost break it. "I'm sorry: what?"

Amon looked up to see her piercing stare, and decided to drop the issue, but not without a subtle smirk. "Nevermind."

Korra's face darkened dangerously and she leaned over the table. "What? How _dare _you?!" Korra stood up off her chair, almost knocking it over, to glare at him some more, her fists shaking.

"I would advise you to not make a scene; we are being watched." He quietly reminded her, and Korra reluctantly sat down.

In a hushed but still angry voice, Korra continued, "How can you say something like that when you have absolutely _no idea _what I do, since you _never _wanted to come along!? You never would _think_ to ever support your wife ever!" She emphasized the last part with bang on the table.

His face darkened as well and he leaned over, their faces inches apart which made the scene look dangerous to anyone who's looking – and _everyone _is looking by now. "Why would I ever think to support you when I don't agree with what you do? You are aware of this, _dear_; every 'crisis' you run off to solve is nothing more than a political thing…so, every 'problem' is solved within _minutes_, but they still insist on the Avatar staying, since it would give them some incentive to gloat. Ridiculous."

"You-"her sentence wascut off when the waiter brought their food. Both of them cleared their throats and thanked the man, giving him a hearty tip. He left as soon as he could, sensing the tension surrounding the couple.

They ate their food in silence, both of them fuming to a point where they couldn't even register the taste.

After they were done, Amon called over the waiter to pay and they hauled ass as soon as possible. They walked out of the restaurant, fuming still, but trying to keep their angers in check because of the press that was eagerly waiting for the couple outside and whose rabid camera flashes most likely blinded someone as they were getting into their car.

They didn't say a word during the ride back, not wanting the other one to explode and make the car crash. Just to add to the 'perfect' evening, their car broke down by an empty beach halfway to their house. They stayed inside the car for a few minutes before Korra exited, slamming the door rather loudly behind her. Amon watched her walk towards the water, hugging herself; he decided to follow her out.

As he inched closer to her, Amon was greeted by a hook to the jaw, which sent him sprawling to the sand and grunting in pain.

He cupped his aching jaw as he looked up at her in total confusion, only to see her giving him a sharp glare and balling her fists so hard that they shook.

He shakily stood up and backed away, not wanting to risk hitting her or be hit back…just yet.

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" he barked at her, which caused him to wince from the pain.

Korra was heaving now and looking down, but slowly raising her head again. "I…am so…sick of you!" She pointed her finger at him, but he didn't answer; he's curious as to what she has to tell him, but also scared of what he might hear.

She started pacing in front of him and pulling at her hair with both hands, ruining it. She exhaustedly continued, "I-I can't take it anymore, Amon! This is not a marriage! This isn't life! I'm so…tired…"

Amon let the words sink in for a bit. "Then why are you still here?" Amon raised his voice at her, which is uncharacteristic of him.

She stopped to look at him, her eyes wide and eyebrows knitted, as if she was about to cry. She swallowed hard and inhaled sharply to prevent her voice from cracking, "You know we can't get divorced." Her voice turned darker, "I've lost and sacrificed so much for this marriage: I can't give up just like that…"

He approached her, his hand no longer on his face, which was now showing signs of disbelief and anger. "_You've _lost everything? I gave up my _entire_ life's work because of you! My identity! I'm nothing now!"

Korra's stunned and innocently answers, "I had no idea you felt that way," 'felt like I do', "I-I…don't know what to say."

"No need to say a word." He calmly, but harshly stated and started walking in the direction of their home.

"Wait!" Korra demanded, grabbing his arm. "How can you say all that and just walk away? We have to talk about these things!"

"What more is there to say? It won't help anything anyway, Avatar." He yanked his arm back and walked, leaving a very hurt Korra behind.

She didn't follow him; she stiffly waited for him to be out of her sight before she collapsed to her knees, cupping her face in her hands and starting to cry softly; to cry for everything she held in for so long.

She can't fully fathom the direction her life has taken. She still remembers the time when she was so hopelessly in love with him, and when they were just _so _happy that all the things they gave up didn't really matter – the memories are what hurt the most; it seems like a different lifetime, and she feels like she's being punished for her happiness.

After she was sure that by now her husband has arrived home, she stood up, brushed herself off and went to inspect herself in the car.

…

Amon closed the door behind him, leaving it unlocked for his wife, as he leaned up against it. He pinched his eyelids with his thumb and index finger, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Honestly, he hates being so mean to her sometimes – especially when he addresses her as 'Avatar' – and he feels so guilty right now, even though she was the one who punched him and started the whole thing…but he understands why she did it.

He loved his wife – he really did – and maybe he still does somehow, but he doesn't feel the same way he did years ago; the moments when just seeing her would make his day, and the times when she rested her head on his shoulder would make all the bad things go away, if only for that moment; and kissing her – oh, how indescribable that feeling was!

But now it's all gone, maybe for good, and it kills him that they can't have that back. For the first time in a long time, he doesn't even care for his past status; all he wants is to be happy again…

He decided to wait for his wife, in the living room – it's not like he can sleep, anyway.

…

Korra sat in the driver's seat of the car, checking herself in the mirror and trying to compose herself before walking home. How can she go home after all this and face him? Maybe, she'll take Naga and just go for a stroll? No, she can't just run away; she'll lift her chin up, go home, forget the whole thing and move on. Yeah, that'll do.

During her internal debate, she noticed a dark blue bag in the backseat that she recognized was her husband's. Intrigued, she grabbed it to see what was inside and retrieved a triangular object wrapped in cloth.

She unfolded it and was greeted by a Southern style boomerang. She looked it over a few times, trying to figure out why on earth would Amon need this thing. She gasped loudly when she saw an inscription in the corner: '_For Korra; Just to say I still remember.'_

Korra didn't move, didn't make a sound, but she felt hot tears slide down her cheeks; are they of joy, sorrow? She can't tell. She feels a mix of emotions towards Amon and can't sort them out right now. Her heart is soaring at the thought he put into this; he knows she's not big on the dresses and jewelry, and she mentioned several times how she wanted a boomerang or spear or whatever from her home, but never thought to get it for herself. The other emotion she feels is confusion; why in the world would he do this for her? To mock her? No, even he's not that evil. But why…?

Korra can't think anymore; all she wants to do is get home, but she doesn't have the strength anymore to walk. She tried to start the car; nothing. She tried again, with the engine again dying down. She tried it over and over again, growling like an animal, before, by the umpteenth try, she finally got the car to start. She sighed in relief.

She's not a good driver; in fact, she sucks – she sucks so much that her husband gave up on trying to teach her a few years ago. But, there's no one around to see her make an ass of herself, so she's good to go.

…

Korra drove up to the house, running over a bush and parking really close to the front door; she should probably do something about the skid marks, too – no time for that now, though. She walked up to the door, pulling out her keys, only to discover the front door unlocked, which is strange to her; Amon's usually in bed by this hour. Her pulse quickened a bit at the thought that he might be waiting up for her. She walked in quietly and locked the door behind her, and tiptoed to the living room to see her husband, in fact, still up and waiting.

"Hey," she whispered, trying to conceal the shakiness in her voice.

He stood up and took two steps towards her, with his hands crossed behind his back. He noticed a light smear of make-up on her face, puffy eyes and red nose, but, he doesn't want to say anything as to not embarrass her. "You got the car to start?"

She hung her head and faintly sniffled before answering with a slight chuckle, "Y-yeah. All it took was a little insistence…and a few death threats." She then looked up at him with a smirk.

He softly chuckled but froze up the next second when he noticed the porcelain-white object his wife is gripping in her left hand. Noticing his gaze, Korra lifted it up. "I found this in the backseat. It's- it's wonderful; thank you… I couldn't have asked for a better gift…why would you do it for me, though?"

He stayed silent for a minute but it felt like eternity for both of them. He sighed,"I got it for you a year ago after traveling to Ba Sing Se. I bought it off a merchant from the Southern Tribe for a high price, but it didn't matter at the time. I had it engraved at a jeweler and intended to give it to last year but…you remember."

"Yeah."

They stayed like that for another ten minutes, not really knowing what to say at the moment. Korra, oh so carefully approached him, locking his eyes with hers, then wrapping her arms awkwardly around his waist and snuggling her cheek against his chest. This move shocked both of them, and Korra could feel his heart thump against her temple. He carefully placed his arms around her and smoothed her ruffled hair with his hand. Although a tender moment, their bodies are rigid and tense. They pulled away at the same time, locking their eyes for a brief second.

Amon cleared his throat, "I'm going to bed." And with that, he was gone. Korra feels absolutely stupid for hugging him like that, but she felt like she needed to do _something _in return for the gift. Shaking her head, she went into the backyard to be with Naga for a while to clear her head.

…

Amon closed the behind him leaning up against it. He feels completely confused about tonight and wishes more than anything to have at least one freaking person to explain the situation to him. Does he still hate her? Does he love her? Like her, at least? Does she love him?

Amon shook his head and dismissed the whole night as rubbish; it's fleeting, no reason to get attached.

Yes; it's better to forget the whole thing…he told himself before getting ready for bed.

Korra joined him not long after, and he actually felt that he could finally sleep now that she's here with him.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or its characters, nor do I make any money out of this. Don't sue!**


	6. Chapter 6: VI

**Just to make something clear about the past:** **no, Amon's not in love, attracted, obsessed, infatuated, or whatever, with Korra…he's just…really, **_**really **_**awkward. Just wanted to clarify THAT…**

**I find it more interesting that way…your thoughts?**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Just to Say We Still Remember**_

**Chapter 6: VI**

"_What?! Marriage? What?" Korra screamed and jumped off from her seat by Amon, her whole body in shock and flooded with adrenaline as if she was slapped._

_He stood up as well. "Think about it; the 'representatives'" –he gestured to both of them- "of the two opposing sides, together, in matrimony…it would be a great symbol of peace."_

"_You _cannot _actually be serious. No. No way. You're…you're crazy!" She yelled while pointing at him. "I'm seventeen years old! I don't wanna get married! Especially not to you! Besides, it's your own mess, Amon! Why should I have to suffer?"_

_After a long pause, Amon dropped his head and sighed, "I am aware of my trespasses and mistakes; I never meant for this to go so awry." 'Was that an apology?' "But I did not mean a _real _marriage, Avatar. It would be nothing but a political stunt, a symbol. You will be able to do and be with anyone you please, but discreetly, of course."_

_Korra sunk into the chair at her desk totally flabbergasted. Her mind began projecting all the possibilities and outcomes if she were to say 'yes'. She didn't like them._

"_Sleep on it. I'll come back soon to see if you've considered." He said before going to the window to climb out, not even shaking her hand as he usually does._

'_How does he expect me to sleep after _that_?'_

_Korra huffed loudly as she flopped on her bed, burying her face in the pillow. 'Where did he get that insane idea? How could he even…?'_

_Korra screamed into her pillow. Her eyebrows were lifted and her eyes wide as she replayed the whole conversation in her head. 'The most awesome proposal ever, no doubt,' she thought and actually giggled. His idea wasn't bad, per se, but it was extreme. Never in her life has she thought of marriage, nor was she ever in love with a boy that she really wanted to spend her life with him…in fact, she wasn't around many of them to begin with. All her life she has been brought up to be the Avatar and has been taught that her duties will always come first…none of this 'marriage' nonsense!_

_Of course, she wouldn't accept! She couldn't! But still, due to her status, she has to at least think it over…_

…

_A month has passed, and the number of casualties from both sides was piling up. Both sides truly believed that they couldn't coexist with the other; the Equalists and their supporters demanded of Amon to continue taking the bending of every person in Republic City, but he continued to put it off citing the need for more time, but really, he didn't want to make things worse; the bending enthusiasts demanded that the Avatar wipes out Amon – permanently…but, of course, she couldn't do that. Their_

'_incapability' to do their 'duties' irked the rebels even further. _

_After the persistence of Tarrlok and the public not involved in the war, Korra has reluctantly re-joined the Task Force, but it wasn't as scary as before because Amon wasn't a threat to her bending anymore._

…

_A raid on one of the triad bases has gone awry: Korra got jumped from behind by a waterbender and got banged up pretty badly – it would have been worse if Tarrlok hadn't intervened at the last second. Korra barely remembers the squabble; all she remembers is the water cutting her back open._

…

_The news got out: 'The Avatar Gravely Injured While on Duty' - is what the headlines read, but the title was an exaggeration, obviously._

_Korra was unconscious for two days, having only had a few brief moments of consciousness. She was out cold part from the injuries, part from exhaustion and stress. _

…

_She woke up in the dead of night, slowly sitting up to make sense of things. The movement made her wince, which made her look down to see her torso in nothing but bandages, and wearing her usual dark pants._

_She was surprised not to see anyone by her side, and very disappointed not to see Mako holding her hand or at least sitting by her bed._

_She was about to go into a fit of panic as consciousness was slowly seeping into her senses, she gasped and hurriedly covered herself up when she noticed movement from the corner of the room._

_Amon stepped forward, holding a candle that he lit as he approached her. Korra's heart raced and she backed up slightly when he sat at the edge of the bed. He carefully put a comforting hand on her knee, which was incredibly weird but also sweet. "Are you well?" He asked honestly._

_Korra swallowed a dry lump in her throat. "I-I'm not sure. I guess so…" Korra answered, looking up at him. Picking up on the dryness in her throat, Amon reached over to the table in front of the bed to put the candle down and grab a glass full of water which he handed to her. "Thank you," Korra replied before she guzzled the water down and handed the glass back to him. "Why are you here?" _

_Amon looked away to put the glass down, seeming as if thinking how to answer her question. "Given the circumstances…I wanted to ask if you had changed your mind…"_

_Korra stared at him blankly, trying to figure out what he was talking about. She then gasped as she finally remembered: the marriage thing. She hadn't had time to think about that the past few weeks, but she was seriously considering it now, once she has faced the problem head-on. _

_To be completely honest, Korra ran out of options as well; the whole of Republic City looked up to her and expected that she do something, but she just can't seem to do anything long-term about it. Korra was sure that working with Amon would help – however ridiculous and extreme of an approach._

_Because of the long pause, Amon hung his head and said, "I have to admit: I've lost control. I have failed."_

_Despite him once being the object of her fear and her sworn enemy, Korra gave him a look of compassion and confusion; the Great Amon…out of options…defeated. It almost made him seem human._

_Korra tried to get up off her bed and doing so the pain from her wounds made her grunt. Amon quickly stood up to push her back down. "You mustn't move around just yet."_

_Korra smirked at the feeling of déjà vu - but, it was him this time telling her to take it easy. Their faces were very close – so close, in fact, that they felt each other's breaths. _

_Korra swallowed before saying, "I accept."_

_Amon backed in shock so Korra added, "I'm where you are, Amon; out of plans. So, it would be best if…we were to get…to do this thing. But I still wanna discuss details."_

_Amon put his hand on hers and using a soft tone, he answered, "Thank you. We will discuss the plans once you've recovered." He stood up and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her, "If you ever wish to find me, I'll be here. It's one of my many apartments, so I'm not always there, but I'll try to be from now on."_

_Korra nodded and put the paper in her pocket. She laid back on the pillows as she felt the fatigue set in. She slipped into unconsciousness as Amon was leaving, and as soon as he was gone, Mako and Boling walked into the room._

…

_By morning, Mako was still by her side, in his chair, fast asleep. Korra woke up to see him beside her; she felt her heart skip a beat but then it sunk quickly as she remembered what she had to do. Her eyes stung of tears as the images flooded in – images of her fantasies with Mako that will never come true; as long as Amon is alive, and she's married to him, she'll never have a huge, girly wedding, she's never gonna bare him children that they'll both get to raise an train if they are to be benders…and she'll never visit the Fire Nation with him like she wanted._

_He _has_ to have some feelings for her; why else would he be here? She assured herself that she will – she _will _be able to have a life with him. However odd, secret and untraditional, she's confident that she'll be able to do it – it's not like she's into the whole 'tradition' thing anyway, right?_

_With her mind made up, she had to let him know – to let them _all _know of what she was about to do._

XxXxX

Korra woke up just as the sun was high enough to shine in her face and force her out of bed. Images of last night came back to her and she feels two things: happiness and regret. Happy, because she finally made a connection with her husband and regretful, because maybe they had overdone it – what if the moment meant nothing at all and will never happen again? Maybe it was just a moment of weakness and an act of desperation from lack of human contact, which they'll soon forget and revert to their usual routine of not acknowledging the other's presence.

She got out of bed, put on her dark blue robe and went over to the kitchen where, sure enough, her husband in his usual spot doing his usual morning routine, that is, drinking coffee and reading the paper with his glasses on. This scene is _so _usual for Korra, that it made her panic inside the tiniest bit. She tried to smile a bit at him, but he didn't even register her. Just as she thought – he's acting like nothing happened. Korra knew it was too good o be true.

Then, nothing; she'll do the same. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat across from him on her usual spot, saying nothing.

Amon did, in fact, notice his wife come in, but last night's fight was fresh in his mind and it only serves as a reminder that the contact they shared was only a heat of the moment thing and they shouldn't dwell on it. So, back to their places and back to normal once more.

Korra started to tap her fingers against the table out of boredom. In that moment she noticed their picture from last night in the paper. "Hey, we made the front page!" She exclaimed while pointing a finger at said picture.

Amon turned the paper over, "We always do."

"Yeah, but…" Korra trailed off, but, her curiosity mounting, she grabbed the newspaper out of his hands – he didn't stop her.

Korra's mouth opened slightly and her brows furrowed worriedly as she read the article: these reporters are _really _observant these days. They picked up on the hostility at their dinner while peeking through a window and put it in the paper, which made Korra feel exposed suddenly. Looking down, she slid the paper back to Amon and got up to leave the kitchen.

She stopped to lean against the doorframe of their room and ponder. The people are starting to pick up on what's really going on in their marriage – but there's no riot outside. They most likely feel that something's up, but there's no angry mob forming. If no one minds, after a while, maybe this could be her way out?* Korra let herself daydream about a life outside this house, the City, this marriage-

"Phone call for you," Amon appeared behind her, which made Korra violently snap out of it. He walked past her as she went back into the kitchen to answer the phone. It was Asami, confirming their lunch date.

…

Korra showed up at the exact same time as agreed, at a little diner in the City's square. Asami showed all bubbly and grinning and greeted Korra with a kiss on the cheek.

"Why are _you_ so happy all of a sudden?" Korra asked nudging her with her elbow.

Asami looked up at her and announced, "The wedding's exactly a month from now."

"Really? That's great, Asami!" Korra replied and hugged her briefly,

Korra spaced out for a second but came back as Asami spoke, "Yo- Amon's invited, too, being a councilman and all."

Korra nodded; it makes sense for the Councilman to show up at the Sato heiress/ Probending champion wedding. Korra's face contorted in slight horror, though, when she remembered her earlier thoughts: she can't see herself with him in a month –doesn't _want_ to see herself with him-, or will she have to be until the wedding?

They continued their lunch in relative silence until Asami brightened things up as she began to talk about the night's upcoming pro-bending match.

…

Korra had no idea just how _much _she missed pro-bending.

She looked around the new Arena and noted how not-much different it was from the previous one that was destroyed…though it _is _a bit bigger and a little more colourful – she smiled sadly at the nostalgic feeling this place was giving off.

Asami sat next to her in the fancy booth reserved for rich people which was the closest they could get to the action. As Bolin came out with his team, he blew a kiss at Asami and waved at Korra. The game began.

When she wasn't shouting and cheering, Korra's hands twitched and her shoulders vibrated at every movement during the whole match, as if reacting to the movements and she wished more than anything that she could play. Even after Bolin and his team won and he and Asami left, Korra stayed to watch the rest of the matches and until the Arena closed completely – she enjoyed every minute of just _being _there, not wanting to go back home.

Her grin slowly faded with every step she made towards the exit.

…

It was very late when Korra got home. She climbed off Naga and led her into the backyard where she snuggled up under her tree.

Korra hasn't seen her husband all day, so seeing him still up, waiting up on her, she couldn' help but be a bit surprised. "Why are you still up?"

"You went to that match hours ago; it's already midnight."

Korra sighed. "Why do you care? I'm not a child, Amon, I can take care of myself."

He stood up from his armchair and took a step towards her. "I don't like it when you're out so long."

"Yeah right; you just don't like me watching Probending." She crossed her arms and leaned on one leg.

That might have been true a long time ago, and he still feels a bit conflicted about it, but he's learned to at least tolerate such a vulgar display of bending. "No; I just do not feel comfortable with you being out so late."

Korra's eyebrows shot up comically. "What, you think I'm cheating or something?" She started to feel pretty cocky right now.

Amon's jaw clenched at the suggestion. He took a step towards her, but still kept her at an arm's length. "Are you inquiring that I am… jealous?"

Korra smirked. "…Maybe?"

A moment of silence passed between them before Korra started to giggle. "Well, are you?"

Amon's face hardened. "No. I am not. But I do not like the thought that the Avatar, who's married to the Councilman, is frolicking with some boy at odd hours of the night to fulfill her hormones desires."

Korra's jaw dropped at his remark; she wants to slap him right then and there, but she restrained herself. "Amon, are you calling me wh-"

"I did not call you anything." Amon replied sternly.

Korra got closer to him to poke him in the chest, their noses touching. "I have been faithful to you for all these years, Amon; why do you now, all of a sudden, assume that I'm fooling around?"

He grabbed her wrist and looked her dead in the eye. What _can _he say to her that won't come out wrong? She travels the world frequently for weeks at a time and he's never accompanied her. Why not do it? He sighed and let go of her, dropping his gaze. "Because I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Korra looked at him as if he was crazy, and she actually feels sorry for him. "What- what's _wrong _with you?" She turned around to go get ready for bed, but Amon followed her into their room.

She sat down at her vanity to undo her multiple ponytails. She sighed and dropped her hands against the table rather audibly and looked at his reflection in the mirror with an annoyed expression. "I don't get you; is it because we haven't…?"

Amon flushed. "It's…one of the reasons."

Korra blushed and looked away from him. "Oh…do you want to…?"

"Not…particularly. You…?"

"No," Korra answered immediately, her cheeks now crimson. Korra huffed and went back to her hair and Amon stifled a groan – both of them pretty frustrated but too proud to admit so.

Both of them lay beside each other for a long time, wide awake and deep in thought. Amon groaned loudly and pounced on Korra, straddling her legs as he undid her night gown and took off his own shirt. If it were another day and situation, Korra would have protested the assault, but she's just so desperate for a release that she doesn't care.

Despite their frustration, it was hardly passionate love-making they were doing; there are never anymore kisses or touches. The whole 'process 'was done as soon as it began, both of them reaching their peaks – physically satisfied, but not emotionally.

It is not unusual; they _do_ have relations from time to time, but it's rare and so mechanical and boring that neither of them is sure who enjoys it less.

They fell asleep with their back to each other, not saying a word.

.

.

.

.

.

***Asterisks! Yay! Yeah, I put it there just to clarify something; in reality, Korra cannot divorce Amon because that would possibly cause an outcry from the public…maybe. This ^ moment is just wishful thinking on her part, but it is a plot element. Stay tuned **

**Guys, thanks for all the loveliness you keep giving and for being so lovely **** I'm sorry to say that the next chapter is still being written, so it might take a while for me to update it – just bare w/ me, okay? **

**Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7: VII

**This chapter focuses on the past, only. Also, warning: this chapter contains a sexual scene and dub-con themes. You know the drill: if you don't like, don't read. **

.

.

.

.

.

**_Just To Say We Still Remember_**

**Chapter 7: VII**

_Korra had surely made up her mind about her betrothal; she kept telling herself it was purely political and Amon assured her of that. Never in a million years had she imagined that coming to Republic City would lead to that. How strange this destiny thing is, surely._

…

_Korra assembled everyone to tell them the news: Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin and Tarrlok, who she'll use to arrange a press conference. She sat at the head of the table as she waited for everyone to arrive. She kept fidgeting with her hands and she trembled like mad at the anticipation of their reactions; will it be anger, confusion, or will she be congratulated for her sacrifice?_

_When everyone sat down, Korra cleared her throat and stood up shakily. She began, "Everyone, I have a big announcement, and I don't want you to freak out: I-I have made a deal…with Amon." Her announcement has already sparked protests and shock, and she hasn't even gotten to the best part. "He's made a suggestion and…I had no choice but to agree…he suggested that…we…the two of us…marry, for political reasons."_

_The roar of protests and disbelief could not compare to the previous ones. Tenzin managed to calm everyone down just enough to speak, "Korra, have you thought this through?"_

"_Yes, I have. I-"_

"_Are you insane?! You can't do this, you can't trust that psycho!" Mako yelled._

"_It's a trick, Korra!" Bolin added._

_Korra's brows knitted at Mako. She continued, "It's purely for show, don't worry. We'll work together to stabilize the situation in the City."_

_"That's a tad extreme, Korra," Tarrlok spoke up._

"_I know, but…" Korra put her face in her hand and sighed, "…I don't know what else to do. Amon's lost control just as much as we have."_

_After about an hour of bickering, arguing, pleading, they agreed to be by her side no matter what, but they'll keep an eye on Amon just in case. Tarrlok agreed to arrange a speech for the two of them to announce their engagement and to help with the wedding that will, no doubt, be a big event._

_After the crowd dispersed, Korra felt the need to make things clear… with Mako. Luckily, she found him at her usual look-out cliff, alone. Grinning at her luck, she moved to sit beside him. "Hey, Mako." _

_He turned his head and bumped his shoulder with hers, a smile on his lips. "Hey."_

_A long moment of silence followed, then Mako spoke up, "Korra, are you sure you know what you're doing? You're throwing your life away."_

_Korra bowed her head, but then looked at him with a reassuring smile and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know what I'm doing; don't worry, Mako. It won't be a _real _marriage. I'll be able to be with anyone I want." Korra assured him, hoping that he'd pick up on the hint. _

_Mako sighed in relief of her confidence and replied, "That's good to know. I'm glad." _

_Mako left soon after to catch his ferry. Korra, for some reason, felt more confident that he did, in fact, have feelings for her. Korra thought that later that night, she should pay Mako a surprise visit._

…

_Korra snuck out of her room just before midnight and waterbended her way to the City and walked towards the Arena, knowing that Mako would be alone that night. She put on a disguise due to the situation in the City which included a long, brown trench coat with a big hood that covered her eyes perfectly and matching leather gloves._

_As she entered the Arena through a back entrance, she found the stairs that led to the apartment and quietly ascended them. _

_Korra couldn't help but feel a bit giddy and optimistic as she slowly approached Mako – she allowed herself to think only of positive outcomes and a 'happily ever after' with Mako because she deserves that much, right?_

_When she reached the top of the stairs, she took a deep, calm breath to center herself, and, off she goes…but, there was a sound – a voice. Korra knows that voice. With her heart in her throat and ears ringing, Korra peeked into the room and saw the source of the voice: Asami – that is, she saw her back and her black hair flowing down it and Mako – Mako, the person she came to see, was looking at his girlfriend oh so lovingly as his hand caressed her face – he looked happy. With Asami – not with Korra._

_Korra recoiled roughly, but didn't make a sound. She turned around and took a seat on the step as she covered her mouth with her hands to prevent a squeak from coming out. Her eyes stung. She did _not _see that coming. All her excitement had caused her to forget about Asami and maybe the fact that Bolin wasn't home was because Mako asked him to leave him alone with his girlfriend. With Asami – not her._

_Korra carefully but quickly got out of there as fast as she could and as soon as she got out on the empty street, she burst out in tears and a panic attack and clutched her chest, simply _feeling _the heartbreak. Still in tears, Korra began to walk aimlessly, sorting out her thoughts._

_Korra realized that Mako didn't, in fact, have feelings for her whatsoever; how could she have allowed herself to think he did? She read too much into their conversations because she _needed_ him to feel the same about her. Why would he want to be with Korra if he looks at Asami like that? She was stupid. She shouldn't have come._

_Korra leaned up against an alley wall to catch her breath. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her pants to warm her hands up. Her eyebrow cocked up when she felt something small in her hand. She pulled it out and unfolded it to reveal an address. She gasped as she realized who it belonged to. She started to think; that's not far from here, and she didn't feel like going home, anyway._

_She slowly went in her chosen direction with her mind set, but still not completely sure what to say or do once she reached said destination._

_She got to a rural part of the City with half the street lights dead, the pavement littered with trash and rats scurrying around the place. It kind-of suits Amon, as she thinks about it._

_She stood in front of the door, which faced the street, and studied the piece of paper over and over thinking, how, just _how _will she enter: knock? It's not like _he _ever_ _knocks, and it's not like she's coming over for freaking tea-_

"_What are you doing?" Korra yelped and jumped back as the man in question opened the door unexpectedly, wearing a thin, white, short sleeved shirt, black cotton pants and, unsurprisingly, his mask. Does he _ever_ take the thing off?_

"_Amon! I…uh-"He shook his head and roughly pulled her inside by the arm, looking both ways before closing the door._

_He turned to her and crossed his arms, his voice annoyed, "What are you doing here at this hour?"_

_Korra swallowed back the urge to point out his hypocrisy. Really, she didn't know how to answer that question; why _did _she come, exactly? She slid back her hood. "I, um…told everyone the news and…wanted to…tell you?"_

"_I don't think that is so important that you need to show up this late." He blankly stated, but his face and stance softened._

_Korra looked away with her brows knitted and her lower lip between her teeth._

"_Are you…crying?" Korra's head snapped up; she didn't realize she was._

_She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and sniffled. "It doesn't matter…I…" Her voice almost cracked, so she stopped right there._

_Amon sighed; 'it must be a teenage thing.' In a heartbeat, he was behind her, taking her coat off. Korra's heartbeat registered the contact, but she immediately realized what he was doing and followed his lead by taking off her gloves. "Take your shoes off," handed her his old house shoes, "I'll go make tea." How…nice of him._

_Korra nodded and bit her lip. She put her feet into said shoes –big, but comfy- and followed him into the kitchen. She sat at the table and took in the surroundings while he busied himself with the kettle; his whole place was small and rustic and falling apart, the colours all brown and a sickly yellow which gave the place a dull but somehow homey atmosphere._

_Korra found herself staring at Amon's back as he was rummaging through his shabby cupboard; she noted his slightly darker complexion, his silky-looking, short dark hair and his well-defined build as the shirt hugged every muscle of his back._

_Korra shivered and started scratching her sweaty palms. Why was she still looking? _

_Her mind was still in a blur after her recent semi-mental-breakdown and the feeling of hollowness that still resided in her body. "How did you know I was coming?" She blurted out._

"_I didn't."_

"_Then why'd you put the mask on?"_

_He didn't answer and Korra didn't press the issue any further. _

_Amon came over to the table, presumably to pick up the dirty dishes off it that Korra didn't even notice were there, but before that could happen though, Korra acted on impulse and jumped out of her seat and stood in front of him, looking him in the eye. Amon stared back just as intensively as she did._

_Confused, he was about to say something before Korra threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against the lips of his mask and started to desperately garb on to him, pressing her body against his. Amon was too stunned to react immediately._

_He eventually grabbed her wrists and pulled her off him. He shook her as he spoke: "What in the world are you doing?"_

_She didn't answer him; the tips of her fingers were on his shoulders and she hung her head in shame – she honestly didn't know what she was doing. Amon shoved her back as gently as he could so she wouldn't fall back. "Don't embarrass yourself."_

_Korra recoiled, feeling so pathetic and berating herself for looking like an idiot in front of him – his rejection was similar to Mako's, but she wasn't sure which was worse. "I – I'm sorry. I thought…" Korra turned her head to the side and bit her lip roughly to keep herself from crying. He's not supposed to see her so weak and pathetic._

_Amon took a seat across from her and so did she. "What made you believe I would-"_

"_I just…had a bad night. Let's drop it." Amon didn't care much, but he did feel a bit sorry for her, which was unacceptable. He didn't say a word and neither did she for a long time._

_He poured their teas and they went on in silence. Amon studied her with a raised eyebrow the whole time while she looked away. Why, just _why _did she have to go and do that? Not once has Amon imagined Korra as a sexual presence – with her being a teenager and the _Avatar_ – he never allowed himself to think such thoughts, and now he can't stop undressing her with his eyes. Not even proposing marriage to the girl has caused any fantasies to pop into his thoughts. He shook his head._

_Rain had started to fall and beat furiously against the roof and windows, which eliminated any chance of Korra leaving any time soon. The power went out soon after and Amon had to stand up to find a candle. They already drank their tea so: "You can stay here; you'll sleep on the couch in my bedroom."_

_Korra nodded; she still felt incredibly stupid about herself, but his politeness made it easier to deal with._

_She stood up to follow him through the dark and into his room. As he set the candle down, Korra quickly surveyed the room; it was small, humble and from what she could see, the same bland colour as the kitchen. The bed was in the center and the couch in front of it. It'll do._

_Amon turned around to say something but quickly forgot. Due to the small size of the room, he bumped right into Korra and felt _everything_; her heat, her heartbeat, her _breasts_…Korra felt it too. She inhaled sharply as he lifted his hand and brushed away an unnoticed tear from her cheek with his thumb. He doesn't know why he did that._

_That did it – that moment right there; Korra stood on her toes and slowly reached up with her hands to trace the edges of his mask, both of them swallowing each other's hot, desperate breaths the whole time. Amon grabbed her wrists to stop her again, but it merely seemed as though he was urging her. Their eyes met, which caused an intense electric current to shoot through the space between them, and they both succumbed. He let go of one of her wrists and shifted his mask upwards, revealing his lips to her and pressed them against hers._

_Korra's whole body was in a state of shock; she kept telling herself she wanted it, over and over again, so she reciprocated the best way she could._

_She never imagined her first kiss would be with this man, under these circumstances – it was hardly romantic, but…she couldn't pull away._

_Amon's hands started to run up and down her sides, memorizing every curve and muscle in her hard yet soft body, and his body was responding significantly – this moment made him recall every encounter he had with her, but in a different perspective. He viewed _her_ in a different perspective._

_Korra had no idea of his age but, unlike him, has thought of Amon in _that_ way – she was just young and curious – but never, ever has she actually considered being in this predicament…but after she convinced herself that Mako would never be with her – the only person Korra considered having intimate relations with – she started to see other possibilities in a desperate attempt to cope with the heartbreak. She was starting to rethink her choice._

_Amon dragged the both of them closer to the bed and gently laid Korra on her back. He leaned back on his knees in between her legs to take off his mask and shirt. Due to the single lit candle, Korra could only make out faint contours of his face and chest._

_Amon proceeded to slowly take off her clothes and throw them beside the bed, followed soon by the rest of his clothes. Korra looked away biting her lip and started to shake uncontrollably at the anticipation. Amon noticed this and started getting nervous himself – surely an attractive and likable girl like her has done this before, right? Amon cupped her cheek tenderly and turned her gaze to his in an attempt to calm her. She sighed._

_Korra kept reminding herself that she asked for this, that she wanted it, but she was too terrified, despite everything – still, she refused to show Amon weakness, so she didn't make a _sound_._

_Amon leaned in slowly gingerly placing his lips right under her jaw and trailing them down, between her bare breasts and above her navel, all of which made Korra involuntarily shiver and grip the sheets tightly to prevent any indication of arousal from slipping off her lips. _

_His hand moved up her right thigh to the only article of clothing she had left, and slipped of her lower binding with ease. The room grew incredibly hot and stuffy, despite the pounding rain just outside, which made them both sweat. The sight of a barely-illuminated, glistening Korra was incredibly alluring to Amon, and it made every doubt fly out the window for him – it was officially the point of no return, and Korra knew it from the way he paused to look at her. She gulped and squeezed her eyes shut._

_He gently caressed her from the outside, and looked for any indication of pleasure from her – nothing. He then pressed his thumb to the nub above her entrance which only made her inhale sharply. He slipped a finger inside, followed by another, and began to scissor inside of her._

_Korra gripped the sheets even harder and squirmed; she couldn't deny the pleasure he was giving her, but it felt so, so wrong. She wanted it to stop feeling so good, because she didn't know how much longer she could stay silent and how much more her body could take._

_He withdrew his fingers and positioned himself on top of her. Korra tossed her head back and her eyes rolled back as he entered her so agonizingly slowly, causing her only pain…the sting and the stretch was unbearable. 'How can anyone like this?! This is torture! I think I'm dying…I think I…-'_

_Her mind kept screaming but she absolutely refused to show a single emotion or response whatsoever, and all the while she kept furiously regretting her decision to come, to kiss him, to do…_this_…but the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure, but it didn't mentally make her feel better._

_Amon thought she had passed out because she was just so, damn quiet, but her labored breathing proved otherwise. He put his lips against hers to console her, reassure her, anything, but she only faintly reciprocated, still making no sound._

_Korra enjoyed it – more accurately, her body did, but it was mentally killing her; the more he tried to be tender, the worse it was for her. Tears were streaming down her face but again, nothing came out._

_Amon picked up his pace and hooked her legs around his waist, driving her back into the wall behind her. He cupped her face and pressed his forehead and nose against hers, breathing out, "Let go."_

_Korra couldn't take anymore, anyway, and she released a pained breath that she's been holding in – a gurgling noise as if she was drowning for a long time and she was struggling to breathe. Her body went numb as she climaxed and finally screamed out. Amon followed soon after._

_He collapsed on top of her, but pressed a quick kiss to her neck before rolling off of her. They laid beside each other panting, not saying a word, but they were far from the expected afterglow. Korra turned her back to him and pulled the sheets around her body, squeezing tight. Amon placed the tips of his fingers against her back, but she flinched away. He let her be._

_Korra's silent weeping resumed; she was trying to recall the reason why she was her, why she slept with him, but not one reason she came up with was good enough. She felt horrible, and felt like she could never feel happy again._

_When she was young, she's been trained to be the Avatar; no one ever let her think about relationships and such, but when puberty hit, Katara had took it upon herself to explain the facts of life to Korra – she failed to mention how emotionally and physically damaging it would be._

_Amon felt horrible for different reasons; he smelled blood in the air and knew what he had done. She wasn't just the Avatar in his mind anymore, but a girl like any other – a girl he just defiled. He felt sick._

"_I'm sorry," He whispered into the darkness._

_Korra sniffled and turned her head back to look at him from the corner of her eye, "It's not your fault."_

_He didn't believe her._

.

.

.

.

.

**Sorry if it was too dark -or not enough, if you're into that – it's just what's logical in my mind that their first time would be like if they weren't in love or anything. **

**Sorry for any mistakes or weirdness; I was reluctant to proof-read the whole thing – like when you have your picture taken but don't want to see it? I-is that just me?**

**ALSO: I want to apologize in advance, because the next chapter won't be posted in a while, due to the fact that I'm going to a music festival next Wednesday – it's called EXIT – so, I'll basically be gone for a week and unconscious for the next. In the meantime, you can leave me more comments, cause they make me giddy : )**

**Thank you for reading!**

**p.s. Oh, about the electricity thing: I don't know what it was like then or in a city, but I live in a small town, and even a small poof of wind causes the electrici**


	8. Chapter 8: VIII

**Again, I'm sorry you guys for the long-ass delay… I still haven't gotten my sleep cycle regulated after the festival, which was a blast and damn near killed me :-) **

**More angsting in this chapter and just general confusion between our two leads. BUT, important plot point revealed!**

**Also, trigger warning for sexual contact and talks of dead babies. Reader discretion is advised**

**p.s. I don't know if the current ruler of the Fire Nation should be referred to as 'Lord' or 'Lady', since it was never mentioned in the series as of now…maybe in the upcoming season, I guess. I've played it safe and went w/ 'Lord'. **

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Just to Say We Still Remember**_

**Chapter 8: VIII**

Korra had gotten a letter from the Fire Lord herself today, inviting her and her husband to the annual Fire Nation Festival that celebrates the end of the hundred-year war, held in the very Capital. The festival's going to start in about two months time and last for five days. Korra decided not to let Amon know – it will only lead to a fight on behalf of his remarks, but she won't tell him close to the day of her departure either, in order to avoid leaving in a foul mood.

Or, maybe note tell him at all…maybe she should even extend her stay.

…

Amon was called away to work one evening, so Korra decided to visit her thinking place: Air Temple Island – secretly, of course.

Sitting on the cliff, looking at Aang's statue, Korra's buried feeling started to reemerge – she desperately misses the Airbender family. After the situation got worse in Republic City – just after her wedding – the family decided to temporarily move to the Northern Air Temple, but decided to stay longer to help with rebuilding after a nasty storm hit the place, and mostly because the people liked having the family there. Tenzin stayed in as much contact with the Council as he could, but over time it wasn't enough, so he was replaced by an Air Acolyte from the Southern Air Temple. Korra visited them as often as she could during her travels, but it's been a while – she wonders what Rohan looks like, and what the girls and Meelo are up to. Tenzin said that they should return by the end of the year – Korra hopes this is true.

Hours passed and Korra even dozed off a bit. She jolted from her nap and onto her feet, getting into a sloppy stance and even stumbling a bit, when she felt someone approaching.

"Oh," She muttered when she saw Amon. He subtly smirked and raised an eyebrow at her silliness. Korra closed her eyes and yawned, plopping back down with her back to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked groggily.

He sat beside her, which was uncharacteristic, and answered, his gaze at the ocean. "It has been hours. I wondered."

Korra rolled her eyes and sighed. "How'd you get here?"

Amon was silent.

Korra threw a rock into the water. "You waterbended a boat here, didn't you?"

He again said nothing, but after a while replied, "Yes."

Korra scoffed and threw another rock roughly. "You are _such _a hypocrite."

"There aren't anymore ferries at this hour." He defended.

"Yeah, whatever. Why do you care where I am, anyway?"

"Habit, I suppose." Silence. "I was…worried."

Korra replied sarcastically, "Nice to see you actually care."

He sighed. "I wished to speak with you."

"About…?" Korra looked at him, lifting an eyebrow.

"I found the letter. _Our _invitation letter. Dated a week ago."

Korra swallowed hard and her ears rang; she mentally slapped her forehead for not hiding the thing better. "Um, why do you care…?"

"I believe I have a right to know about the events _I_ receive an invitation to."

"Why, do you _actually_ wanna go?" Korra raised her voice slightly.

"Of course not."

"Yeah, I thought so." She threw another rock. "Whatever you want. I, on the other hand, am going to the festival and staying for a few weeks," _or longer_, "whether you like it or not."

Amon slowly nodded. "Alright. I understand."

Korra pursed her lips and her eyes widened in surprise, but didn't press the matter any further.

"Will you visit Ember Island?"

Ember Island. Korra tensed; the name was so foreign and so taboo to her now. She hadn't even considered going to the place where she honeymooned with a man she once loved – a place that holds so many happy memories and emotions should not ever be visited in a person's time of desperation; it will only make her miserable that she could never have that happiness with Amon ever again.

She could go, but only if he came with her, which he won't, so she didn't even ask him. Her eyes stung a bit and she swallowed back the shakiness in her voice. "No, I don't think so."

Amon looked at his wife and actually felt sorry; he can feel her disappointment, but what good could come out of him coming along? He would never admit it, but he sometimes _hates_… absolutely _resents_ the attention Korra gets for being the Avatar - the attention he used to get back when he wore his mask…back when he was _Amon_. He could never share his insecurities with her – even though he loved her, once.

"Let's go; it's late," Korra announced and stood up at the same time as Amon, and they both brushed themselves of on he way back to the boat. "I'm driving," Korra said playfully and nudged his arm with her elbow.

Amon snorted and the corner of his mouth quirked up – his version of a laugh. "Fine."

XxXxX

_Korra stirred in her sleep and jolted awake when she heard someone breathe. She turned over to see Amon still asleep with his back to her. The sun barely started to come up, so it was probably about four in the morning. She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling when it hit her – her face slowly descended into a look of horror as the realization of last night's activities started to dawn on her and flood her mind and body, her skin growing cold in panic._

_Before the hyperventilation set in, she quickly but carefully rolled out of bed and lit a flame in her shaky hand to located her clothes and put them on as fast as she could. She hastily wrote him a note, informing him of the meeting in City Hall later in the day regarding their marriage announcement – she failed to mention it last night._

_She walked out into the cool, empty street that was showing signs of morning setting in and proceeded to walk home in shame. She quietly sobbed into her hand that was gripping her face to keep her from screaming and her whole body shook as all the feelings of shame and regret started to gnaw at her. She couldn't begin to describe to herself the desperation she felt from her actions; she began to think about all the possible outcomes if she had or hadn't done certain things, which only made her feel worse._

_She should have _never _left her room last night._

…

"_Stop fidgeting," Tenzin ordered Korra, putting his hand on her shoulder, and she eased up some; Tenzin, Tarrlok, Korra and the rest of the Council were anxiously awaiting Amon's arrival. They were seated at a crescent-shaped table with Tenzin and Korra at the head, in a private hall that's used just for such occasions. Amon is to be seated at a desk in the middle of the table as if he was being questioned – which wasn't too far from the truth._

_A few minutes later, the doors creaked and there he entered. Everyone stood from their seats as a welcome to the Equalist leader – Korra, too, stood up, but could not bring herself to look at him; her cheeks reddened and her fists clenched tight against her sides._

_Everyone sat down - Amon at the intended desk in the middle, his fingers intertwined and his demeanor calm - and proceeded to, indeed, question Korra's fiancé. Korra barely managed to remember the whole ordeal, but some details stuck: everyone was visibly nervous to be so close to Amon – since all of them were benders – and this only made Amon more cocky despite him being 'interrogated'…it made Korra frustrated that he could be so calm while she was falling apart._

_Korra barely spoke during the thing; they discussed the rebels, their plans to defeat them, the threats the Council keeps receiving…among other things. Korra kept her eyes on her lap or at the ceiling and she fiddled with her fingers furiously. When the topic of their marriage came up, she made a quick eye contact with Amon and stood up, clearing her throat, and began to speak about all the details in an automatic and passionless manner._

"_What do you hope to achieve with your union?" The Fire Nation councilwoman asked._

"_Peace," Korra and Amon answered simultaneously and made another brief eye-contact. This caused Korra to flashback to the previous night and flinch._

_When the whole ordeal was over with, they all left the room and went to their respective homes or offices. Korra and Amon were the last to leave; Amon went over to her, not saying a word, and slipped a piece of paper into her hand. Korra continued to stand there in place, shaking with a dumbfounded expression on her face._

…

_Korra, when she came home, pulled out the piece of paper out of her pocket – Amon was asking her to meet him later. She studied the paper some more before deciding that she wasn't going to that; she wasn't sure of the nature f his intentions, but she had no desire to find out. She threw the note into the bin by her desk, and remembered that she had a bottle of whiskey stashed behind it. Figuring it would at least numb her for the time being, she thought, 'Why not?'_

…

_Korra was still up after midnight. She drank half the bottle and was feeling pretty good – too good, in fact. The booze numbed the shame all right, but it also revealed Korra's need…she was only remembering the good part of last night's tryst and it made her a bit worried – but not at the moment._

_It _had _felt good; there was no denying, and Korra found herself not caring about the wrongness of it anymore – in fact, she sort of wished to feel like that gain. She stood up – stumbled up – to take off her bindings and change into a short, light-blue, short sleeved, comfy night gown, and lay on bed with nothing in her mind but dirty thoughts – she'll deal with the shame later._

_Just as her hand was about to go south, she heard the all-too familiar sound of rustling outside her window – Amon was here. She frustratingly huffed and got up, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot – she did _not_ want to see him tonight. "Why are you here?" She asked in an annoyed manner before he even straightened._

_When he stood, their faces were not far from each other, "Because you didn't come to me," he sniffed, "Have you been drinking? Is this the reason you haven't shown up?" He scolded._

_Korra replied in a slightly slurred speech, "Hey, I can do what I want, Amon; that includes drinking and not showing up to things I don't want to." She crossed her arms over her chest. Amon gulped and stepped back._

_He sighed, "I only wished to speak with you privately." _

"_Yeah, right; you wanted _this_," she gestured up from her bare thighs too her chest with her hands, "Right, Amon?"_

_Amon clenched his fists and willed himself to stay calm. "No, I -" His voice trailed off when Korra backed up and sat on the bed, running her hands up her exposed thighs. That did it._

_He strode forward and put both of his hands on either side of her thighs on the bed and hunched hovered over her. Korra blinked at him in confusion, "W-what are you doing?"_

_Amon responded by pushing her back on the bed and putting a hand on her throat. He sneered inwardly at himself – he _hated _himself for feeling this way about the Avatar of all people! He wanted to take away her bending, beat her, kill her! She was making him reconsider his plans and, ultimately, himself. He sighed in defeat and took his hand off her neck; he cannot bring himself to hurt her…not when he actually started to care about her._

_Amon inched away from her, but just as he was about to stand up, Korra grabbed his wrist, "What was all that about?" _

"_It was…Forgive me. I should leave." He took a step back but Korra, on a drunken impulse, pulled him in. Honestly, he didn't even fight back; he didn't want to. Korra's back was pressed up against the wall and Amon's hands were on either side of her head with him hunched over her body. Korra began to inch up his mask, but he pulled away slightly. "My intention was to apologize for…the other night; I should have been the adult and said 'no'."_

_Korra's brows furrowed and she frowned deeply. "Amon; I'm not a child. I can make my own decisions." She slid her hands down to his tunic and tried to unbutton it, but Amon grabbed her wrists._

"_We cannot do this." He was starting to pant and his lower region was getting to be uncomfortable._

_Korra arched her back to press her body against his and her lips on the lips of his mask. "Yes, we can," She huskily breathed into them._

_How could he say no to that?_

_He just shoved any rationality out the window and shoved Korra up against the wall with him on his knees and between Korra's legs; she was now unintentionally straddling him. She breathed out at the sudden movement, and proceeded to ease his hood back so she could untie the lace holding his mask in place. Her movement were slow as she took off his mask, and then ran her hands on the sides of his face in an almost tender manner; she could see he had no scars like he mentioned, but she figured he lied about that, anyway; the dark sort of hid his face, but she could see that he was, unexpectedly, very, _very_, handsome. Amon bowed his head and pressed his lips against her neck, eliciting a moan – yes! She was finally responding!_

_They were running their hands up and down each other's bodies and subconsciously grinding against one another as their breaths deepened and sped up. Korra couldn't locate the previous guilt and shame in her head, but, really, she was grateful for that; she rationalized that they were engaged, anyway, so she shouldn't feel ashamed – it wasn't as if Mako would suddenly wake up one day and fall in love with her. She can't wait for him forever._

_Korra wrapped her arms around Amon's neck and locked their lips together in a passionate kiss. Amon turned them to the side to lay Korra on her back, not breaking their kiss, and they started taking each other's clothes off hurriedly. Once they were both naked, they explored each other's bare bodies as if it was their first time. Korra was being really loud now, so Amon had to put a hand over her mouth so he could run his lips and tongue over her body without the risk of someone hearing. Korra was mad with pleasure and bucking wildly, and bit Amon's palm which, weirdly, aroused him more._

_He came up to hover over her, both swallowing each other's hot breaths, and Amon, suddenly, hooked his hand into her hip to flip her over on her front, which made her squeal in surprise. He pulled her rear into the air and pressed his palm against her mouth as he entered her, inch by inch. Korra groaned loudly into his hand and he into her shoulder._

_It was nothing like the first time; there was no pain, no guilt, just absolute pleasure. He moved slowly at first but began to pick up his pace before it turned into an almost animalistic act. He pulled out to roughly flip her over on her back and re-enter her at once. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he resumed his previous fast pace._

_As they were both about to reach their climax, he pressed his lips against hers; Korra soon reached her peak and screamed into his mouth, which made Amon follow soon after. _

_He collapsed on top of her to catch his breath; their limbs were still intertwined. He rolled off of her after a few minutes. He dozed off soon after, but Korra couldn't sleep; there was just too much on her mind. She did fall asleep soon after, but was awoken by a dip in the mattress which indicated that Amon was getting up. She turned her head to watch him put his clothes on. As he approached the window, his mask still in his hand, Korra got up, wrapping the sheet around herself and approaching him._

_They stood in front of each other for a minute. The moonlight made Amon more visible to her, and she _wanted _to ask him why he lied about the scar, but couldn't bring herself to ruin the moment. Korra's eyes went wide when Amon leaned down to press his lips against hers, but she reciprocated soon after. He pulled away and ran his thumb across her cheek, before putting on his mask and hood and climbing out the window._

_Korra watched him leave through the window until he disappeared from her sight. She turned around to press her back up against the wall and ask herself, 'What just happened?' _

_She thought over everything that happened; she told herself 'never again', but she wasn't sure anymore if she wants it to stop. Mako popped into her mind again, but her heart didn't ache as much as it did after the first time – she didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing, she was just glad that she didn't have to deal with the pain all over._

_The thing with Amon wouldn't stop; she knew this, so she might as well enjoy the physical aspect of it…while it lasts._

XxXxX

Korra looked into the mailbox one day to discover a scented envelope with swirls and flowers on it. She opened it to see an even _girlier _letter with the words 'To Avatar Korra and Councilman Amon' standing out. It was an invitation to Asami and Bolin's wedding which is being held just before Korra's supposed to leave for the Fire Nation.

Korra smiled, but frowned soon after as she _again _thought about her fantasy divorce; should she bring it up to him now? Or, maybe wait until after the wedding? No one said anything to them about that newspaper article – maybe it's to give them their space, or maybe they just don't care anymore; Republic City has more than recovered in these past six years, so, maybe it shouldn't matter if two people stay together or not.

…

"It's exactly a week before my trip," Korra said to her husband on her visit to his workplace. She's seated across from him at his desk in Tarrlok's old office.

Amon slouched back in his seat as he thought it over. "I…really don't feel like attending. And you're _still _considering going to the Fire Nation for such an unimportant event?"

Korra's fists clenched in her lap. "Are you _still _gonna give me crap for that? I'm going – end of discussion. Also, it's the biggest wedding in Republic City since, like, forever! And you're on the Council – and your _wife _is the _Avatar, _who doesn't have anyone else to go with…so; tough luck, Amon."

"Go home; I have work to do," Amon calmly dismissed her and put his reading glasses into place to sign papers – his way of saying 'Don't talk to me'.

Korra angrily stood up, "Fine," and slammed the door on her way out. He merely looked after her and sighed deeply before going back to his work. He never _means _to be so cold to her…it just comes out that way. Still, he doesn't want to go to any wedding ever…maybe he'll have to, though.

…

Instead of going home, Korra met up with the future newlyweds at Asami's home, which seemed emptier. "We're moving house; we chose a much smaller one, but still spacey. This place is just too big and…too many memories," said Asami, who's seated next to Bolin across from Korra at the dining room table.

After a moment, Bolin almost spat out his tea, "Oh! Asami, should we tell her?" He asked his fiancée enthusiastically, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Tell me what?" Korra asked, looking between the both of them.

Asami's face lit up and she grabbed his free hand on the table. "We're pregnant," Asami happily announced.

"Well, she is, I'm just standing by and stuff," Bolin joked and Asami playfully slapped his chest.

In the few seconds that the couple wasn't paying attention to her, Korra's face allowed itself to fall into an expression of shock; she looked down sadly as a painful suppressed memory started to come back, but she kept it together and replied, lifting her head only slightly, "That's…congratulations. Is that the reason…?"

They didn't notice her distress. Good. "Oh, no, no!" Asami interjected, "We were planning the wedding before that. This just…happened." Asami smiled at Bolin.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Bolin added and squeezed Asami close to himself.

That almost did it. But, Korra managed to smile at them as best as she could; the all-too familiar jealousy started to gnaw at her insides. She began to swirl her spoon in her teacup just to hide her face.

Asami noticed something off and asked, "Korra? Is everything okay?"

Korra nodded weakly, still not looking up. "I'm…fine."

Asami figured that they took it too far and gasped, "Oh, Korra! I'm so sorry! We're being inconsiderate-"

"It's fine. Really; I'm happy for you two; you deserve to be happy," She peeked up and half-smiled at them; she meant what she said - they really do deserve it.

Korra drank her tea hurriedly and excused herself, still visibly upset. The couple insisted she stay, but Asami figured that she needs time to herself. Korra mounted Naga as fast as possible and hurried home, trying her best to keep it together as long as possible.

…

Korra left Naga in the backyard and rushed inside through the backdoor to the bedroom. She fell to her knees as soon as she reached the bed and buried her face in the covers, finally letting out the suffocating sob that's been stuck in her throat.

She started to recount a time a few years ago – a time in which she was happy, and how suddenly it all began to collapse and she could do nothing about it. Her hand wandered to her lower abdomen and thought of the life that once resided there for a short while, and how it was ripped away all too soon.

She's jealous, and she knows she shouldn't be, which makes her frustrated because all she wants to do is move on and forget about it and just be happy for her friends.

Korra reached under the bed for a box she kept hidden under the floorboards and sat on the floor. She opened the wooden box with shaky hands, hot tears silently streaming down her face, and pulled out a letter she wrote to her unborn child. She read it over and over again, tracing each character with her fingers, and continued to weep.

"What's the matter," Amon asked. Korra cursed under her breath and hurriedly hid the letter from his sight, brushing her tears away aggressively. He's standing in the doorway, looking down at his crying wife with a small hint of concern – this sight of her is foreign to him.

She stood up and turned her back to him, walking towards the window with her arms around herself. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Amon. I just need to be alone." She said in a shaky but stern tone.

Amon was having none of that. He approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Did something happen?" He quietly asked. He glimpsed at the piece of paper hanging from her pocket and took it out.

"No, don't -" Korra turned around and tried to grab the letter, but he already read the first sentence with his back to her and a an arm holding her back.

Amon read it over and his brows furrowed. "What is this?" He let go of her.

Korra couldn't hold back anymore and put her face in her hands, letting her tears go. "I," she sniffled, "I wrote that after I lost the baby." She felt ashamed that he was seeing her so fragile and weak and stepped back to sit on the cushioned window seat.

He took a step forward, visibly upset. "What brought this on?"

Korra dropped her hands into her lap and kept her face down, swallowing back incoming sobs, "Asami's pregnant."

Ah. Amon guessed as much. He, weirdly enough, sat next to her and put the letter down, his full attention on her, "That has _nothing_ to do with us," He growled and put a hand on her shoulder.

She slapped his hand away and stood up, taking a few steps to distance herself from him. "It's not _just _that, Amon! Damn it!" She paused and took a deep breath before continuing calmly, "It hurts a lot, Amon. Seeing them…together, starting a family, being so happy…we were supposed to have that! _I _was supposed to –"She sobbed, -but her sad tears are now replaced by angry ones- and clamped a hand over her mouth and clutching her aching stomach. "I loved you. _So _much that, I thought, we _were_ gonna be that happy. But you ruined _everything_."

She fell to her knees, unable to keep herself up anymore, and Amon, despite his state of shock, instinctively leapt from his seat and kneeled beside her. "I tried my… best to make it work…" Korra whispered, completely burned out.

Amon couldn't believe what he was hearing; she was right in some aspects, and maybe he _is _at fault. He hasn't seen Korra so passionate and honest in a long time that it caused his chest to ache slightly. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and stood up with Korra leaning against him for support.

Korra turned to face him and looked him in the eyes with a hollow expression. "I want a divorce."

Amon almost recoiled at that – he never thought he would hear those words from her. "Korra, we can't." He honestly stated.

Korra put her hands on his shoulders, and in an almost reassuring manner said, "Yes, we can," Her hands slid to his biceps and squeezed. "We've done what we had to do. Things are better because of us. Now it's time to let go and move on."

Amon looked at her and almost cried himself; Korra's face gave off such hope that it _hurt _at how much she was eager to leave him. In that instant, a brief flashback reminded him of some of the good times he had with her, and it was painful to him that they could never go back. But she's right; they have to let go.

Amon slid his hand to the back of her neck and pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Korra closed her eyes as well and grabbed his wrist, her engagement necklace suddenly feeling heavy on hers.

Amon pulled away after what felt like eternity and looked deeply into her eyes. "You're right."

Korra nodded, her lips in a half-smile.

…

That night, they lay in bed facing each other, their clothes still on, staring at one another without saying a word until sleep took over them both.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mother of Christ! 'Das a looooong chapter! I had no idea it was so damn-ass long! Well, took me long enough, hope you enjoyed, though!**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes; it's three in the morning, I'm unable to sleep due to a nasty heat wave and I decided to finish this bitch up, so I didn't proof-read because of my eagerness to post.**

**I know how confusing this story may seem, as was pointed out to me, but I want to clear something up w/o giving anything away: people don't really change. Something happens that **_**might**_** seem life altering, but we humans snap back to our usual routines almost immediately. But, of course, if you actually want to take shit into your own hands…**

**I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but it won't be **_**too**_** long… I hope.**

**I have a design for Korra's engagement pendant, and in case anyone wants to see the sketch: just say so! :-D**

**Thank you guys for everything! I get really excited when I get an e-mail regarding this story, so don't stop!**

**Love ya'll!**

**Mimi**


	9. Chapter 9: IX

**Hey gaiz! Sorry for the delay, but I had real trouble writing this chapter – hence the fucking waiting period and suck factor. I **_**disdain **_**this chapter -you'll see soon enough- so I had trouble writing it. So this chapter will suck…a **_**lot**_**. So will the next one. Sorry. But, damn it! They're important to the plot!**

**Also, I started playing Silent Hill…hahaha, oops :-| But really, I've just been putting off writing.**

**But don't worry! After these, it gets a lot better!**

**Warning: Major character death in this chapter. I'm sorry if you don't like it; it was surprisingly hard for me to write it. Remember though: this is Korra and Amon's story, so everyone else matters less.**

**Main focus is the past.**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Just to Say We Still Remember**_

**Chapter 9: IX**

_Korra rolled off of her lover and laid beside him, completely spent and out of breath. After a few seconds they rolled on their sides to gaze at one another silently. Korra was completely nude and uncovered just like him, but after a few weeks of their 'meetings', she doesn't feel shy anymore – the dim light doesn't hurt either._

_At first, their ' meetings' had always started out, shockingly, violently – more accurately, Amon had always basically attacked Korra which made her genuinely scared of him, but it, strangely, only contributed more to the lust. Amon had felt shameful that he had these desires for the Avatar of all people, so he had to convince himself who was in charge in every way, though this wasn't always the case._

_Luckily, they were past all that._

_They've started to talk to each other again, and it makes Korra completely forget who it is she's talking to – it's like his personality changes all of a sudden every time he mentions brief snippets of his past, and he uses a softer tone. It's…surreal._

_Amon stared firmly at Korra, his eyebrows knitted, and he reached out to tilt her chin, mostly to get her to focus. "Are you afraid?"_

"_Of what?"_

"_Marriage."_

_Korra looked away from him and bit her lip. "Of course I am. But…it's for the best…I guess." She smiled weakly at him. "Are _you _afraid, Amon?"_

_He smirked at her. "Petrified."_

_Korra put her hand on his, that was now on her cheek, in understanding._

…

_There was a war brewing; the Council, the Task Force, Korra and Amon had all been called out to 'settle' things one-on-one, so to speak, but they hadn't paid much attention to it at first; after a number of civilians got hurt from their attacks, however, they all had to start preparing themselves for the inevitable._

_The rest of the public showed initial shock but eventual support for the Avatar and Amon's upcoming nuptials, the wedding of which was about to take place: a massive crowd of people has gathered in front of a small stage in front of City Hall to witness the 'Wedding of the Century' and the atmosphere was that of anxiousness and excitement._

_Korra's parents were informed of the wedding, but could not make it due to nasty weather problems. Their absence made Korra that much more nervous. She was sitting in Tenzin's office getting ready for her wedding – Asami being the one to apply make-up and force her to put on a dress. Korra had a navy-blue dress that reached the ground, short sleeves and a high collar. She still had her boots under the dress, the same hair style, but ditched the arm warmers._

"_Stop shaking – you'll make me smear the eye-liner!" Asami scolded, but with a playful tone. Korra pursed her lips instead of nodding._

"_I…don't think I can do this anymore," Korra shakily stated after Asami pulled away from her face, feeling nauseous and panicky, but trying her best not to run away screaming. _

_Asami lifted her chin to look her in the eye. "You're gonna do great, Korra. It's an amazing thing you're doing here. Everything's gonna be okay."_

_Korra squeezed her eyes shut and nodded so Asami let go of her and smiled. A few minutes passed a knock was heard on the door. "May I come in?" The voice of Amon sounded from behind it._

_Korra and Asami shared a look. "Go ahead," Korra answered and remained seated at Tenzin's desk, not trusting her legs to stand on their own just yet, and Amon entered._

"_I'll…give you some privacy," Asami said, and went outside to do just that._

"_Hey. You know, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," Korra joked and looked up at him. He was dressed in his usual black tunic which made Korra huff in annoyance – why should she be tortur…pampered while he doesn't? _

_Amon walked towards her and put his palm on the desk. "We're not exactly traditional," he smiled a little under his mask, which he then took off and placed on the desk. Korra smiled back at him, somewhat nervously, and her gaze dropped down to his pocket, in which he stuck his hand._

_Amon pulled something out of his pocket, very carefully and slowly, and his fist clenched around that something. Korra stood up out of curiosity and looked down. He opened his fist and unwrapped the cloth to reveal the thing inside. _

_Korra's eyes widened; a betrothal necklace. "What for?"_

_He reached his hand out. "For you."_

"_But…is it necessary?"_

_Amon huffed in response. "Okay, fine," Korra said and grabbed it out of his hand. She put it closer to her face to study it; she ran her fingers on the blue and purple swirls on the blue pendant, which was attached to a dark blue silk strip. It was beautiful, really, but strange._

_Amon's eyebrow lifted when she began to fasten the necklace on her left wrist. "What _are _you doing?" He cocked his head. She didn't answer. "Traditionally, necklaces go around your neck."_

"_Well, we're not exactly traditional, now are we?" Korra cockily replied. Amon merely shook his head and lifted the corner of his mouth. "Thanks," Korra said and ran her fingers down his arm._

_Amon walked around the desk to give her a quick and awkward but reassuring hug. He pulled away, but still kept his arms on her and looking her in the eyes he said, "Good luck."_

_Korra nodded, "You too," She replied and gave him a shy smile. He exited the room, and as soon as he did that, Korra sat back in her chair and started hyperventilating, not even noticing Asami, who suddenly appeared at her side, trying to calm her._

…

_The hallway that led to the stage somehow stretched farther with every step Korra took, and time seemed to slow down and speed up at once. She had to lean on the wall a lot because of her weak legs, and at one point had to stop to throw up into flower pot. _

_She finally reached her destination: the double doors behind which were her future husband and the people waiting for her to marry him – to throw her life away for them. She turned around and looked down the hall to the exit…oh, how tempting it was to just…leave…disappear…go home, to the Southern Water Tribe, to the Northern Water Tribe if she had to…but, no; she couldn't. She's the Avatar, and she made a promise._

_She can _do _this._

_Korra turned back to the door and took a deep breath before opening them and stepping through. She swallowed back the gasp at the sight of the enormous crowd, through which murmurs could be heard. Amon turned his head in her direction and she smiled at him, trying to reach out to him to get a little comfort. He nodded and held out his hand, which she gladly took. The little gesture caused another bout of murmurs to erupt._

_A sort of…white noise echoed through Korra's mind through the whole ordeal and her sight was slightly blurred. She snapped out of it when their hands had to be ritualistically bound and looked into Amon's eyes; he was staring right back at her, and she calmed down some. It was weird that the sight of him could make her calm down considering how they were not long ago._

_Korra barely registered the applause that followed their 'I do's'; Amon had to put his hand on her lower back to turn her towards the crowd. She forced a smile as the camera flashes came, and she waved, remembering to show off her necklace that felt heavy on her wrist._

_They went into the main hall which was covered in decorations and where tables have been set for the big celebratory lunch for all the big faces and their friends. _

_On their way, the couple was greeted by Korra's three friends. Amon stepped aside to give them some privacy. "You…you're amazing, Korra, for doing this." Said the tall one and gave her a hug which lasted longer than Amon would've liked. _

_Tears stung Korra's eyes as she received praise and hugs from all her friends, but she kept it together for everyone's sake._

…

_The lunch was almost as nerve wracking as the ceremony itself, if not more, but at least now there was booze. Amon and Korra were approached by every freaking person in the room to be congratulated, and Korra's face hurt from all the fake smiling and nodding she had to give them. _

_Tarrlok stood up to make speech about peace or something – Korra's was too deep into her champagne that she barely caught the words, but she did notice Amon's fist clenching and unclenching while Ttarrlok was talking. She again had to force a smile when the room filled with applause and cheers._

…

_Leaning on Amon, their hands on each other's waists, on their way to the car, she was approached by her friends. "Hey, Korra, wanna come to the Arena to have our own and way better celebration?" Bolin asked ecstatically._

"_Um," Korra looked up at Amon who didn't give her any indication with his eyes, but his hand sliding down her back was a clear enough hint. She suppressed a shudder. "Uh, not right now, guys. I still have to check out my new house. Maybe…later?"_

"_Oh, okay then. See ya later," Bolin answered a bit disappointedly and they went on their way. Korra felt a bit bad, but she was too tipsy to walk all the way to the Arena with them, so, she thought, after a little…um…workout, she'll go play with her friends._

…

_The couple pulled up in the driveway of their new, beautiful and decent-sized house located far from the City and other people…Amon liked privacy._

"_Wow," Korra said as she slammed the car door behind her. "How'd you afford this?"_

"_Don't worry about that," Amon answered confidently._

_As soon as they entered the house, Korra burst in to look around with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. Amon shook his head, smiling under the mask. "Your thoughts?"_

"_It's really…it's beautiful, Amon. Thank you for choosing it." She smiled at him._

_Amon kept looking at her with half lidded eyes for a few seconds, before advancing towards her predatorily, causing her to involuntarily step back and hit a wall. Amon was soon pressed up against her, taking his mask off, hiking up her dress over her hips and wrapping her legs around his waist all the while keeping his lips on her neck._

…

_After a delightful afternoon of 'physical' activity, the couple was worn out and satisfied. Korra looked out the window to see that the sun was starting to set. "Wow; it's late already."_

_Amon chuckled, a noise Korra doesn't get to hear often, and she snuggled up against his side, with him wrapping his arm around her bare shoulders. He could get used to this._

_But, all good things come to end when the phone starts ringing, ruining the mood. Korra buried her face in his neck and groaned. She got up after a second and put on a robe on her way to the kitchen; probably just someone wishing to congratulate them._

_As she approached the phone, though, she got a bad feeling about the nature of the call; she started to wish she didn't get up. She slowly picked up the phone, her hand shaking slightly. "Hello? Tenzin? What's wrong?" Amon was right in front of her to watch her face contort in horror and disbelief._

"_Oh…my…I can't believe…I-I'll be right there!" Korra answered and put the phone back. She backed away from the phone and wrapped her arms around herself, whimpering in a panicked matter. Amon put his hands on her shoulders and shook her, demanding to know what happened. "I shouldn't have left…I…I have to go." She bolted to their room to grab plain white shirt and pants, not minding her smudged make-up or ruffled hair, she just needed to go._

_Amon was right behind her the whole time. As they exited the house, he stopped her to make her get into the car. She shakily explained what happened on the way there._

…

_When they arrived, Korra's jaw dropped and she gasped loudly. She wordlessly got out of the car and approached the smoking, burnt ruins of the Pro-bending Arena. There were healers far from the building tending to the injured, two of which were Bolin and Asami. Korra ran to them, Amon in tow, but he kept a significant distance._

_Asami's head was bowed, her hair hiding her face, and Bolin had an arm around her shoulder in a comforting manner. As Korra approached them, she could feel that something was very, _very _wrong. "Guys? Are you okay? Where's Mako?" No reply. Korra froze up at the implication._

"_Where's Mako?!" She demanded. _

_Bolin looked up, his eyes red from crying and an angry look directed towards Korra. "He…didn't make it."_

_Korra fell to her knees in shocked silence. Amon took a step forward to help her, but refrained from doing so. "Oh, no…Mako…I'm…I'm so sorry, I-"_

"_You should've been here. You could've saved him!" Bolin screamed at her, "If you came with us…this wouldn't have happened. But you were too busy with him!" Bolin pointed at Amon, who remained impassive._

_Korra's face fell into her hands and her reply came out muffled, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…" _

"_Just…just leave, Korra," Asami spoke up and lifted her head. Her eyes, too, were red from crying, and her once perfect make-up was running down her empty, expressionless face._

"_Asami…" Korra started, but couldn't continue. Amon finally reacted when she fell forward on her hands and started to choke on her sobs. He wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her back to the car. Korra couldn't bring herself to fight back. _

_Korra was informed by Tenzin on the phone that the Arena was bombed in protest of the wedding by the rebels led by none other than Amon's ex-Lieutenant, but that, luckily, there was only one casualty considering that there were over a dozen people at the Arena. That casualty just happened to be the boy she was in love with._

_It was her fault. All her fault._

…

_The ride home was uneventful. Amon unlocked the door and opened it for Korra, who wordlessly and mechanically walked past him and into the kitchen. She was aiming for the bathroom, but she didn't know anything about the house yet. Whatever. She just needed to sit and be alone._

"_I wanna be alone right now," she said to Amon, who entered the kitchen as well and took off his mask, placing it on the table. He sighed and went over to the cupboard to pull out a bottle filled with strong liquor and pour it into a glass for her. Korra eyed the brownish liquid when he placed it in front of her, but downed it nonetheless._ Any_ kind of comfort was welcome. _

_He poured himself a glass and sat across from her. Korra was quiet for a long time. "He's the one you were in love with, wasn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question. Korra looked up at him, wondering just how he knew that, but she didn't care how at that point. Not really._

"_Yeah, he was," The 'was' is what hurt the most. He 'was'. _

"_Korra," he rarely calls her by name, and it usually makes her giddy, but the scolding tone he used implied that he was telling her to get over it, which set her off._

"_You don't get to tell me anything!" She stood up from her seat and banged her fists on the table. "If it wasn't for you…this wouldn't have happened…" She felt fresh tears form in her eyes, but refused to let Amon see her cry again._

_He felt guilty for causing her so much pain, even if it wasn't him who was responsible. Few months ago he wouldn't have cared, but she became an important detail of his miserable life, a person he can't see his future without, despite his effort to keep her at a distance. So, he found himself caring. Caring enough to swallow his pride and, "Forgive me," he bowed his head and stood up, "I never meant for people to die."_

_Korra plopped back down into her chair and buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry," she said in a hushed tone._

_Amon downed his drink and decided to leave Korra to herself; people should be allowed to grieve on their own at some point. He squeezed her shoulder in a comforting gesture and left the room. As soon as he was gone, Korra let out all the tears and sobs she's been holding back._

.

.

.

.

.

**I'm sorry to say that the next few chapters will take a while because of school starting and me moving to the city soon, but the story will NOT be abandoned, nor will I take TOO long.**

**Guys, thanks for the wonderful response you give me, I will thank you properly in the last chapter –there will be 14 or 15- reading the reviews really makes my day, so don't stop doing that! :-) **

**If you have any questions or opinions, don't hesitate to leave them in the comment section or just PM-ing me.**

**Thank you so much,**

**Love,**

**Mimi**

**p.s. I have Korra's engagement necklace sketched, and I'll post the picture most-likely next week, along w/ the next chapter...hopefully.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: X

**SO, in this chapter, shit's about to hit the fan as a, shall we say, 'war' breaks out and…stuff. I hate it. I really suck at these kids of chapters, so don't expect Pulitzer Prize material here. **

**It's important to the plot and such, so…yeah. **

**The last few chapters will only show vignettes of the past correlating with the events in the present. ****After this chapter, it's smooth sailing…for me, at least.**

**The new, sexy, cover image you see is a rough draft of Korra's engagement necklace – I might make it prettier in photoshop or something in the future, but right now I have other priorities.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Just to Say We Still Remember**_

**Chapter 10: X**

_The newlywed couple, as well as Task Force and Council, have been called out by the non-bending extremists to…settle things, and everyone was getting ready in every way possible; evacuations, barricades, police stationed on every corner, sirens at the ready…everything. _

_Korra didn't let her depression show - always putting up a strong façade, always dismissing questions about the bombing that were aimed at her, and always replying, "I'm fine." But Amon wasn't fooled; he saw what the death of her friend did to her, but he didn't push it. They were too busy with meetings and hearings and briefings, so at least Korra's mind was preoccupied. _

…

"_Are you afraid?" Amon asked her, as she was putting on her Task Force uniform and he was strapping on some protective pads to his usual gray attire._

"_No," Korra replied with a monotone voice, keeping her eyes away from him. That's how she spoke to him for the past two weeks. Amon hated it, but he didn't see the point of bringing it up. She sighed and dropped her hands by her side, "Okay. Maybe a little. You?"_

_Amon thought it over, pursing his lips under the mask. He wasn't scared for _his_ life, he really didn't care if he lived or died, but he was scared for other lives. He wondered, though, would Korra miss him if he was to, by some miracle, get killed? Would she be relieved? Sad, like she was for the death of her love interest? _

_Would she even try to survive in this current state? Does she have the will to go on, now knowing the burdens that await her as the Avatar? Could she possibly…die?_

"_Yes," he replied. He was scared. But he would do his best to keep his fears from coming true…even if it involves the risk of exposing the truth about himself._

…

_Tenzin and his family had left for the Northern Air Temple to avoid the battle, especially since the new young addition to their family. Korra had said her goodbyes with a forced smile plastered on her face, hugging each member too tight and too long, but not long enough. All she had now was Amon._

…

_Both sides have showed up at the exact time specified on the exact location. Tension was rising to dangerous levels as both sides approached each other. Korra looked at the person beside her, Amon – her husband, her lover, her companion, and found herself more concerned for his life than her own. She knew he could take care of himself just fine, but she couldn't help but worry. She realized, in that moment, just how important Amon –Noatak- was in her life. She reached out her hand and subtly grazed her knuckles over his. _

_Then, all hell broke loose._

_The battle didn't last too long; there weren't many casualties, but there still were. After most of the rebels were subdued, now they could focus on apprehending the Lieutenant, and end this thing._

…

_After what felt like hours of dodging bits of debris and fighting off chi-blockers, Korra felt unbearably exhausted and could go on no more. She collapsed to her knees and summoning all the strength in her, she screamed, "Amon!" She looked around the field and saw Amon on the ground a significant distance away from her, his back to hers. "No," She choked out and shakily stood up, clutching her left arm and limping towards him. She fell to her knees and turned him on his back. His mask was knocked off and his face looked as lifeless as his body._

"_Amon," She breathed out in desperation as she caressed his face. She felt someone come towards her, but she couldn't fight anymore, she couldn't save her husband in time. She gently laid him on the ground and bowed her head. In that moment, she felt something…as if she was…slipping away, but, not really. _

_She realized that the Avatar State must have kicked in just as she detached from her body and saw her eyes begin to glow. She was lifted into the air and watched herself cause serious damage to her surroundings, and she couldn't stop herself…but, she also didn't want to. She was furious._

"_Korra…" She heard someone faintly calling her name. Amon._

"_Korra! Stop this – it's over! Come down!" He pleaded with her. Just then, the Lieutenant appeared out of nowhere and readied his dagger to throw at her back and kill her in the Avatar State – just as planned. _

_Amon saw this and froze – should he let the Avatar die, once and for all, as he initially planned and bring equality to the world? But, then again, Korra would die. He would never hold her again, never see her again, all the things he wanted to say to her would never be uttered and would die with him. No, he can't let that happen. _

_Amon extended his arm, and summoning his last ounce of strength, he knocked his former friend unconscious…but not in time; Korra let out a scream as the blade pierced her back and sent out a blast of wind all around her, which knocked everyone on their back, including Amon. She lowered herself slowly to the ground and the white glow began to fade from her eyes._

_She landed on her knees and fell to her side, shivering from the blood loss and exhaustion. Amon came to her side and cradled her head in his lap. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly, "Aang."_

_Amon shook her gently, "No, it's me. Hold on, Korra." He bent over to see her wound and gently reached over to pull the dagger out, applying pressure to the wound the whole time. He turned her face down to try and heal it, but he didn't know how – he wasn't a healer. He looked around to see people retreating, and heard the police siren. _

_Korra was slipping away, and the healers aren't here yet. He had no choice but to try and heal her with bloodbending. He sighed, and put both of his hands on the wound and concentrated. Something dripped into the wound – his own blood. He lifted one hand to touch his face and hissed at the long gash down his face – the gust of wind that Korra sent must have caused him to get cut…it didn't matter, though._

_He went back to Korra and focused on the blood vessels and capillaries and tried to mend them as best as he could, just to minimize the bleeding. The bleeding stopped, but Korra wasn't responding. Her heart slowed down too much. He turned her over and put his forehead to hers, inhaling deeply before pulling away and putting both of his hands on her chest. "Korra, please," his hope started o slip with each passing second as her heart was still slowing down, but he kept on massaging it. _

"_A-Amon?" He heard a raspy voice come from Korra, which made him snap up and pull his hands away; she was looking up at him through half-lidded eyes and a tired expression. She lifted her palm shakily and cupped the side of his face that was hurt. "Sorry," she forced out. _

_Amon buried his face in her palm and pressed her body close to his. "Don't apologize for that…ever."_

_Amon set her down into his lap and they just stared at each other, quietly thanking the spirits for the other's survival. They were found like that by the paramedics, and Amon finally let himself pass out from exhaustion, knowing that his wife was going to be alright._

…

_The biggest hospital in Republic City was full of all the survivors, including Amon, Korra and the Lieutenant, who was under heavy surveillance. Korra had fallen into a deep sleep for days, and only had a few moments of lucidity now and then. Amon prolonged his stay at the hospital as much as he could to be close to his wife, but was forced to leave because they needed the bed. He stayed at the hospital lobby a lot, not even bothering to put on his mask – he didn't care what people would say or think, he wasn't _that _person anymore – waiting for any sign of life from Korra. _

_There was the press constantly lined up outside the hospital, eager to see the allegedly unmasked Amon and the Avatar. Lin and her men had to patrol the area most of the time._

_There weren't many casualties, which was a good thing, considering the odds, but one individual stood out: Tarrlok – Amon's long lost brother. He first heard the news in the lobby, and wasn't sure how to react to it; he was sad, because there were things he wished to say, he wanted Tarrlok to know that the older brother that loved him dearly was, in fact, alive, and now he could ever tell him those things. But they had been estranged for over two decades, so Amon couldn't bring himself to actually cry. Maybe it was for the best that he didn't find out, though, and that thought kept Amon sane. He visited his grave after the funeral was held, just to say goodbye, once and for all._

…

_Korra woke up one night, opening her eyes, and was met by blurred vision and a loud ringing in her ear. She felt pressure on her left hand and directed her gaze there to see her husband on a chair beside her bed, his face in the sheets, his hand clutching hers and his thumb on the pendant of her necklace. She tried to lift her hand, which made Amon wake up and look up drowsily to see her looking at him._

"_Hi," her voice came out as no more than a rasp. Amon reached out to cup her face and half-smiled in relief. Korra smiled back, but her face fell and her brows furrowed when she noticed the reddish-pink gash down the side of his face, the black stitches standing out uncomfortably. She remembered causing it, "I'm sorry," she reached out weakly to cup his face._

_Amon shook his head and cupped her hand in his, "I told you not to apologize for that."_

"_Oh," Korra said. Amon stood off his chair and sat next her on the bed, hooking an arm around her shoulder and pressing her closer to him. Korra looked up and caught his gaze, then she dropped her head against his chest and closed her eyes, "I was so worried; I thought you were dead…i-in the field I…" Korra's voice broke and she grabbed a handful of his shirt, trying to steady herself._

"_I'm glad _you _are alright. I didn't think I was going to be able to save you in time," Amon replied, his eyes shut tight to keep the tears at bay._

_Korra's brows furrowed. "Y-you saved my life. I remember…something. Thank you, Amon." _

"_You are welcome."_

_They were quiet for a long time, but it was pleasant. Korra looked around to see it was fairly dark and only a single candle was lit, so she asked, "Why time is it? And why is there a candle?"_

"_It's past midnight; I snuck in so I had to bring the candle," Amon replied and smirked at her. _

_Korra slid her hand up his chest to cup his face, and asked again, "Why would you do that? Won't you get in trouble?"_

_Amon took her hand in his and swallowed; he was meaning to tell her sooner or later, not wanting to find out what it would be like to lose her and not knowing what would happen if he didn't tell her, so, "Because I love you," he rasped. _

_Korra looked at him confusedly, not sure if she heard that right. She looked around the room to avoid his gaze and to think about what he said; does she love him? She did go into the Avatar State when she thought he was dead; she can't even imagine her life without him in it, and thinking about him actually makes her smile now instead of cower. She might not feel about him the way she did about Mako…but it wasn't less or worse, though. She does love him, but in a different way than Mako. _

_She answered him by pressing her lips firmly against his and kissing him with all the strength she could muster. He reciprocated gladly, content with what he had, knowing that she might not be ready to say the words yet. But he would be patient…for Korra._

_He spent the night in her bed, holding Korra close to him, his cheek nestled on the top of her head. The nurses found them like that in the morning, but didn't want to intervene out of fear that the Avatar would blast them out of the room, so the couple was left in peace._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Wellp, hope you enjoyed it, I know I didn't. But luckily, I get write drama in the next part. My favorite!**

**Thank you guys for everything, I apologize for any mistakes made and the delay of the next chapter, since I'm starting school tomorrow. Fuck.**

**See you then!**

**Love, **

**Mimi **


	11. Chapter 11: XI

**The lovely mongoliantiger - as she is known on tumblr – has made fanart for my story! Link is in my profile, so, check it out! Thanks again, it's awesome :-). And if ANYONE else wants to make something for this story, just send me a PM or send me a message on devArt when you've finished. Thanks :-)**

**The new, NEW, cover is Korra's necklace in 3D, yo, that I made myself. I hope you like it. **

**Warning: this chapter contains a somewhat-graphic scene of miscarriage****. Best to skip the italic part if it's a touchy subject for you.**

**As I mentioned in the previous chapter, the past will now be presented vignette-y and non-linear to show parallels w/ the present. Now I finally advance the plot.**

**Sorry for the delay but, like I said, I have school now and I'm GRADUATING this year, so a lot of work requires the doings. Only a few chapters left, guys!**

**P.S. Has anyone ever watched 'Elfen Lied'? Well, I had the opening theme 'Lilium' on repeat during the really 'dramatic' scenes – it's really wonderful and the melody goes pretty well w/ the story, I think. Go check it out!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Just to Say We Still Remember**_

**Chapter 11: XI**

Things were rather awkward around the house after Korra's revelation of wanting a divorce. Amon spends as much time as possible at the office and Korra spends hers with Asami, helping out with wedding arrangements.

They still sleep in the same bed though, but Korra is making a habit of coming home late and spending the night on the couch or in the spare bedroom. Amon says nothing so as to not bring up _that _subject again; Korra keeps her distance so _he_ won't.

…

Korra's fingertips are tapping against the bathroom sink, her foot against the ground and she's chewing on her lip as her other hand is clutching a calendar – her'personal'calendar. She's late. Her tapping hand went into her mouth to chew on her fingernails as she silently recounted her previous pregnancy that ended so abruptly – not to mention the divorce that might not happen now if it turns out she is. She put the calendar to her face to make sure _again_.

The door suddenly opened '_Crap_!' so the best thing she could think of was to hide the piece of paper behind her back and knock over some shampoo bottles.

Amon raised his eyebrow at her, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she immediately replied in the least convincing manner possible and tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately, the small bathroom has only one door.

Amon grabbed her arm as she was trying to squeeze past him, and he struggled to get to the piece of sheet paper in her other hand. He ripped it out of her hand and kept her away from him to study it. "What is this?"

"It's nothing!" She tried to grab it but he pulled it above his head – just how ridiculous do they look doing this?

He looked at it again and realized what it was for…he also noticed a missing red circle. He looked up at her, his expression that of confusion and panic.

She roughly jerked her arm out of his grasp and straightened her shirt. "I'm late," she replied and directed an angry gaze at him. He extended his arms in order to check himself, but she slapped them away, "No," was all she said – she doesn't want _him _to confirm or disprove it.

Amon sighed and leaned up against the wall next to the door, and Korra did the same beside him, her arms wrapping around herself for comfort. Amon cleared his throat and asked the dreaded question, "What now?"

Korra slapped her palms against her face then slid them down, shaking her head, "I don't know."

Another minute passed, and they just stood beside each other in complete silence. Korra sighed and stood straight. "I'm not sure yet; I'm gonna go see a healer later and check."

Just as she was about to leave, Amon asked another uncomfortable question, "Will you stay, if it turns out to be true?"

Korra stopped at the door, her hand gripping the doorframe. She replied in an irritated tone, "No. I don't think so – I don't _want _to, Amon."

Amon suddenly appeared behind her, his hands balled up into fists. "You cannot be serious. What about the child?"

Korra didn't turn around; she struggled to keep her eyes dry. "I…I can't talk about this right now. I'm leaving." And so she did. Amon called after her, but she ignored him and left the house with Naga.

…

Korra found herself again on her cliff on Air Temple Island, trying to process everything. Just yesterday she got a letter from Tenzin _and_ her parents – Tenzin announced that they were moving back to Republic City, and Korra's parents asked her and her husband to come to the Southern tribe. Amon met her parents, once, when they visited, and it was unbelievably awkward, but Korra was in love at the time, so it didn't matter.

She was ecstatic, just a day ago, but now everything got complicated with this potential pregnancy; how will she tell either family about what she wanted to do? And what if she _is_ pregnant? What will they say? Think?

She shook her head and put her face in her hands. When she straightened, her right hand went down to her lower abdomen and the other close to her face to inspect the engagement necklace. Her eyes glazed over as she thought about her current situation; it's not that she doesn't want a child, but how in the world can she stay with her husband in this bitter marriage and subject the child to such trauma? And what if she miscarries again? What if, by some miracle, everything goes smoothly, right up until she loses-

No. No, no – she keeps telling herself. She has convinced herself that the reason for losing the child the first time…was Amon. But…maybe it was her fault as well?

Korra again shook her head, not wanting to think about it…but, she involuntarily started to remember the time not long ago - she gripped the hem of her shirt tightly as she allowed herself to remember.

XxXxX

_Four years. It has been four years since their wedding and things were… not like they used to be…definitely not. They had just had another argument about Korra's trip to the North Pole; she asked Amon to accompany her – a futile attempt on her part to at least _try _to work on their marriage – but she was basically attacked by him for even mentioning it…she doesn't understand what his problem is; he's been getting worse ever since she found out about his bending and she doesn't know how much more she could take._

_With things being the way they were, Korra was more than happy to leave and go see her extended family in the North._

…

_As Amon was leaving for work and Korra was just returning home, they brushed past each other at the doorway of the living room, so Amon's hand brushed against her abdomen which made him stop and grab her wrist to pull her back._

"_Hey! Wh-"He shushed her. Korra got confused as he put both hands on her lower abdomen and started moving them around, not saying a word._

"_What are you doing?" She was getting annoyed._

_He looked up at her, eyes wide and brows furrowed, "I think…you're pregnant."_

_Korra shoved his hands off her and stepped back, which made her back hit the doorframe. "What?" 'It has to be a joke…?'_

"_I felt a slight…heartbeat. I'm pretty sure…" He didn't finish that thought._

_They stood like that, opposite each other in the doorway. Finally, Korra asked the inevitable question, "What now?"_

_Amon exhaled loudly and directed a piercing gaze at her, "You cannot go to the North."_

_Korra jerked back, "What? Why _not_?" _

"_You're pregnant! It's not safe!"_

"_Oh, yeah, sure: how convenient for you! I just _happen _to be pregnant just as I have to leave!" She walked into the living room, throwing her hands in the air._

_Amon followed her in, "Do you think I'm lying?"_

_She turned to face him, "Well…I don't know! Why should I believe you? It wouldn't be the first time you lied to me to keep me from going somewhere! I just don't know why? What's your deal?"_

_He took a step closer and his gaze darkened, "You. Are. Not. Leaving," he then grabbed her by the wrists roughly which made her squeal, "Understand?"_

_Korra swallowed; times like these were quite frequent as of late, and she found herself scared of him when he got like that. "Let go of me," she demanded in a hushed tone and jerked her hands out of his grasp violently. After a second or so of silence, Amon immediately felt bad for attacking her. He tried to reach out to her but she jumped back from his hand and fell down into his armchair. _

_Amon then tried to help her up but she slapped his hands away and stood upright. "Don't touch me," Korra said, pointing a finger at him. She stormed out of the room to pack. She started to sniffle, but kept a lid on it just in case her husband was still home and within earshot. She almost considered staying behind, -even though it's too early for it to be dangerous to the baby- but after his outburst, some time away from Amon would do her good._

…

_After seeing a doctor, Korra went to Air Temple Island with Naga to sort things out. She was _actually _pregnant. A small smile graced her face as she thought about all the possibilities: she imagined a boy, a girl – in all her thought-up scenarios she imagined a waterbender child. But then she quickly frowned when she remembered her husband's stand on bending._

_She shook her head and assured herself that his outlook _will _change once the baby comes – hey, he might even train the ki-'okay, that's definitely _not_ gonna happen.'_

_She might only be 21, but Korra knows that she'll do an awesome job – she still has eight months to get used to the idea, and Amon might even change in that time…she hoped._

…

"_It's official," Korra stated as she walked into the living room, throwing her bag on the floor, knowing how much it annoys Amon. _

_He looked up from his book and took off his reading glasses, "What is?"_

"_I'm pregnant," Korra said, and went to the bedroom to avoid his gaze…and pack. _

_He followed her there and leaned on the doorway, crossing his arms and observed her throwing her things into the open bag on the bed from across the room._

"_So, despite the circumstances, you are still going?" It was more of a statement._

"_Yup," Korra stubbornly replied, "In an hour."_

_Amon sighed frustratingly and smoothed his hair back with his hand –he could just _feel _the gray hairs coming- and strode forward to hover over her, "It is my child; I get a say-"_

"_No, you don't!" She stood up and their noses were almost touching at how close he was. "I'm the one carrying the thing! So _I'll _be making the decisions here!" She sidestepped him to pack the last of her stuff._

"_Korra, no!"_

"_Yes!" She slung the bag over her shoulder and went into the hall with Amon in tow. She got angry at his following her and turned around, "Listen here: I'm going whether you like it or not! You'll just have to _bloodbend _me to stay, Noatak."_

_Amon snapped – he grabbed her face with his hand, almost mirroring the first time they met, and his tone was even scarier than that time, "I forbid you to leave, _Avatar_."_

_Korra started to panic in that moment; the only thing she could think of doing was blowing a gust of wind in his face and making a run for it. She went into the backyard and mounted Naga._

_Amon gathered himself and went after her, but she was already on her animal and she was jumping over the fence when he got there._

_Korra was clenching Naga's fur as sobs finally started to bubble up and shake her body. Why was this happening?_

…

_Korra managed to compose herself by the time she got to the docks. She dismounted Naga, grabbed her bags and slowly made her towards the ship. As she was getting closer, she could feel her frustration gradually disappear…but then she could feel Amon coming to the docks as well._

_Then it hit her: no matter how long she stays away from him, no matter how much she travels, she'll always eventually have to return to…this. _

_Her pace slowed as all of it started to impact her – all of the fantasies she had started to evaporate: her fantasy of training her child was replaced with a foreshadowing of heated fights with her husband; scenes of holding her baby happily were replaced with scenes in which she clutches the child to her chest to keep Amon from hurting it…Of course, he could never do such horrible things, but her mind started involuntarily projecting darker and darker scenes which catapulted her into despair._

_Her pace was now reduced to a just a step at a time and she leaned on Naga for support. Naga started to howl and Korra raised an eyebrow at her, "Naga, what's wrong gir-"she started to feel a tickling in her lower abdomen which quickly started to get painful by the second. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what was happening, "No…"_

_She fell to her knees and let out a scream, clutching her abdomen as blood started to seep out from her. People started rushing to her aid, but Naga growled at them if they got too close. The only person she didn't chase away was Amon, who immediately appeared at her side and scooped her up in his arms, cradling her head against his chest. He put his hand over hers on her abdomen, but it was too late – he felt nothing anymore. His eyes widened in horror at the realization, and only hugged Korra closer to him to calm her down._

_Korra's writhing and whimpers disappeared and she fell limp against her husband. She looked up at him confusedly, still trying to process what just happened. Her gaze dropped from his and she whispered, "I lost it." She felt so angry and sad and confused, but she was too weak to move out of his arms, so she just buried her face in her hands and started to shiver. She didn't even notice when Amon picked her up and carried her to the car. _

_She left blood stains on his clothes and car seats, but he didn't care; he was relived that at least he didn't lose Korra._

…

_Korra blamed him for the loss, and he silently blamed her, but he never brought it up – she was too unstable for weeks after, throwing fits of rage every time the subject was brought up and screaming at him at how he killed _her _baby…she didn't know, though, that Amon was mourning just as much as she was, but then again, how could she know? He never, ever expresses what he feels._

_After that, their relationship was reduced to silence, with just the occasional fights as opposed to fighting all the time like they used to…neither of them sure which time was worse._

_They haven't mentioned it to each other since._

XxXxX

"False alarm," Korra announced as she walked into the living room, taking her boots off. "I'm not pregnant."

Amon took off his reading glasses and his face briefly contorted into a disappointed expression. He only nodded in her direction, "I couldn't feel a heartbeat, anyway."

"So, why didn't you say anything?"

"You didn't let me look and… I thought, perhaps, I was wrong," he admitted, standing up off his chair and in front of her.

Korra shook her head – she has nothing to say to him anymore. She took a step closer and they just stared at each other for what felt like forever, having one of their silent conversations that required no words…she's saying goodbye. There's nothing keeping her here anymore. She's leaving.

"Korra," Amon started. He wanted to tell her to stay, but he can't find the words or the will. He reached out to cup her face, but Korra stepped back, dropping her head to avoid his gaze.

Korra bit her lower lip to suppress a sob, and only managed to say, "Goodbye," and turn away. Amon could do nothing but stare at her; he _wants _to say 'stop', he _wants _to go after her…but he can't. He just…can't.

Maybe it's for the best. Maybe she should just leave and never come back. Who are they fooling anymore? This marriage has done its duty, and now it's time for it to end.

Korra packed everything she could grab in such a short time and was all ready to leave – she has no idea where to go, but she just has to leave right now. Two bags under her arms, Naga by her side, and she's off. As she left the backyard on Naga's back, Korra cast one final glance at the house she once considered a home, saying goodbye to it as well.

Amon watched her leave from behind a curtain. He kept a straight face, not willing to show any emotion even though he was all alone. He walked into their –now his- bedroom and saw something on the bed. He picked it up and fell to his knees in complete despair as the reality of the situation hit him - Korra left her betrothal necklace behind…it's official: she's definitely not coming back.

He buried his face in _his_ bed and took deep breaths to keep himself from shedding a single tear – he'll only regret it later…but he was still in pain at how easily she left her betrothal necklace behind, and with it, her life with him. Does this way of thinking mean he still loves her, though?

He fell asleep on the floor, clutching the necklace to his chest, close to his heart.

…

Korra set course to the only place she could think of to sort out her thoughts – the Air Temple. She had only managed to waterbend herself and Naga to the shore of Aang Memorial before she broke down. She fell to the ground, grabbing handfuls of dirt and sobbing dryly, pressing her forehead into the dirt. She rolled over and sat up, burying her face in her hands, not really minding the filth. She looked down at her left wrist and noticed the tan-line that was there, and how uncomfortably light her hand felt now that her necklace was gone.

As she leaned against one of her bags, she felt something poking her in the back. She grabbed said bag and pulled out her pouch she accidentally packed into the back. She let out a whimper when she pulled out the culprit: her anniversary gift from Amon. She looked it over and ran her fingers over every inch, lingering on the engraving – '_Just to Say I Still Remember_.' How ironic, really.

She hugged the thing to her chest and rocked herself back and forth; she _misses _her husband terribly – not the man she just left, but the man she fell in love with all those years ago that started to inexplicably fade away with each passing year. She almost wished she never found out his big secret three and a half years ago, because that's when things started to take a downward spiral.

Korra frustratingly threw the boomerang, aiming for the water to get rid of it, but it flew right back, over her head and right below the statue's feet. Korra considered leaving it there and just leaving, but couldn't bring herself to be rid of it…she can allow herself just one memory, right?

She stood up off her seat on the ground and went up to retrieve it. She hasn't been here for years and the place seems almost foreign to her. The boomerang landed at the most familiar place there: the entrance in which she first 'met' her husband. She picked up the boomerang and stopped to lean against the entrance and think; the memory of this place is hardly a pleasant one, but it _is _where they first met, and despite everything, she did _not_ forget the good times, nor does she regret them…she's just sad that the good times had ended, and after tonight, could definitely not happen ever again.

But, Amon will never change, so, things are better this way – Korra shouldn't have to suffer because of him any longer.

She let out a final tear and left the place, her left hand clutching the boomerang, her thumb skimming over the engraving.

.

.

.

.

.

**Well, I hope you liked :-D**

***Note: this story was written before season 2, so it might not be canon-compliant – I'm not changing shit, unless it CAN and SHOULD be changed. I just saw the two episodes last night and CHRIST do I miss Amon already – I almost burst into tears when they showed that flashback in the intro :'( Oh, PLEASE bring him back! I don't CARE if he's a fucking zombie or specter, just bring him back!**

**Ahem.**

**Anyway,**

**Thank you for all the favs and follows and reviews…I get all mushy and stuff when I see my inbox full of emails… Keep it up!**

**Also, a big thank you to SerenaPotterSailorMoon for reviewing every chapter and for sticking with me so far :-D **

**See you in about two weeks…I hope.**

**Love,**

**Mimi**


End file.
